


All I Need

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Dark Elves, Demons, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Elf, Elves, Fantasy, Love, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 164
Words: 16,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Die Dunkelelfen Gabriel und Judas jagen Gesetzeslose, doch ihr Spezialgebiet sind Dämonen. Weit und breit findet man keine besseren Dämonenjäger als sie. Doch sie haben auch ihre Schattenseiten. So erfolgreich sie in dem sind, was sie tun, sind sie dennoch Geächtete der Gesellschaft. Und das nicht nur wegen ihrer Zuneigung zueinander.





	1. 25.8.: Schwere Zeiten

Es waren schwere Zeiten, die da auf Judas zukamen. Ja, wahrscheinlich schwere, fürchterliche Packereien würden ihm im Wege stehen! Es graute ihm schon jetzt davor.

Erst musste er all seine Waffen in den Schuppen schleppen. Und nicht nur seine, sondern auch die seines Geliebten Gabriel! Und das was war eine beträchtliche Sammlung, die die beiden dunkelelfischen Kopfgeld- und Dämonenjäger über die Jahre angelegt hatten. Es gab immerhin eine Menge Arten von Feinden dort draußen.

Erst wenn er sich einen Bruch daran gehoben hatte, kam die eigentliche Arbeit: das Schleifen. Stunde um Stunde um Stunde.

Wahrlich schwere Zeiten, die er durchlitt.


	2. 26.8.: Unstimmigkeiten

Schon seit Stunden grübelte Judas über sein Problem nach. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht und er konnte den Grund dafür nicht finden! Gabriel beobachtete das Schauspiel seit einer Weile amüsiert.

„Sind deine Waffen so spannend?“, fragte er neckend.

Judas funkelte ihn an. „Mein Schwert ist nicht mehr richtig ausbalanciert“, sagte er. „Irgendeine Unstimmigkeit hat sich dort eingeschlichen. Und ich finde sie einfach nicht!“ Es machte ihn rasend.

Gabriel schmunzelte. „Vielleicht hattest du gestern Abend ja einfach nur zu viel gegessen.“

Judas warf ein Kissen nach ihm. „Das ist eine dringende Angelegenheit, darüber macht man keine Witze!“, zeterte er.

Gabriel lachte nur.


	3. 27.8.: Verschwinde aus meinem Leben

Gabriel war an diesem Tag auf der Jagd, während Judas daheim blieb und sich um den Hausputz kümmerte. Ein lästiges, aber notwendiges Übel. Kehren, fegen, putzen, aufräumen. Den ganzen Tag.

Er war erstaunt, wie viel Schmutz sich im Laufe der letzten Monate angesammelt hatte. Sie sollten vielleicht öfters putzen …

Denn dann würde sich gewiss ein Übel auch nicht bieten: Spinnen!

Wie er sie hasste! Als er ein besonders großes und dickes Exemplar ausmachte, stieß er einen mädchenhaften Schrei aus und sprang auf einen Stuhl.

„Verschwinde aus meinem Leben, du Bestie!“, schrie er.

Die Spinne krabbelte seelenruhig tiefer in die Ecke.


	4. 28.8.: Grab

Zumindest nicht nur Judas hatte seine sonderbaren Eigenschaften. Den Vorfall mit der Spinne (er hatte sie am Ende doch noch heroisch besiegen können) verschwieg er wohlweislich.

Am nächsten Tag jedoch fand er Gabriel, wie er im kleinen Garten hinter ihrer Hütte ein kleines Loch grub.

„Was machst du da?“

Betrügt sah Gabriel zu ihm auf und hielt ihm die hohlen Hände hin. Ein toter Schmetterling lag mit zerfetzten Flügeln darin. „Eine Spinne hat ihn gefangen. Ich konnte ihn gerade noch vor dem gefressen werden retten.“

Judas hob eine Augenbraue. „Es ist nur ein Schmetterling.“

„Aber etwas sehr Schönes und Zartes!“


	5. 29.8.: Gemeinschaft

Der Vorfall mit dem Schmetterling hatte Judas zu denken gegeben. Er hätte es als lapidares Insekt angesehen, doch Gabriel hatte so viel mehr darin gesehen. Nun, einen Tag später, saß er grübelnd am Fenster und starrte auf das kleine Grab im Garten hinaus.

Gabriel setzte sich zu ihm und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schuler.

„Woran denkst du?“, fragte er.

„An das, was du gestern getan hast“, gab Judas zur Antwort. „Es gibt mir zu denken. Er schwieg für eine Weile. „Es ist gut, dass ich dich habe. Wir sind eine wunderbare Gemeinschaft. Du zeigst mir so viel Schönes.“


	6. 30.8.: Zerrissen

Trotz allem ließ der Vorfall ihn nicht los. Je mehr Gedanken er sich machte, desto mehr fiel ihm auf, wie unsensibel er eigentlich war. Er konnte ja nicht einmal die tragische Schönheit eines toten Schmetterlings erkennen!

Gabriel war dazu in der Lage, Gabriel, der so viel sensibler war als er selbst, wie er es schon oft unbewusst festgestellt hatte.

Es zerriss ihn förmlich, so lapidar und profan der Vorfall auch erscheinen mochte. Plötzliche Selbstzweifel kamen in ihm auf.

Am Abend bemerkte Gabriel Judas‘ Stille.

„Du bist gut so, wie du bist.“ Als hätte er Judas‘ Gedankengänge erraten. Er lächelte aufmunternd.


	7. 31.8.: Sich selbst finden

Aber wie war Judas eigentlich?

Am darauffolgenden Tag bat er Gabriel um einige Stunden Stille für sich und meditierte im Wald. Das hatte ihm schon oft geholfen, seine Gedanken zu klären und Antworten auf drängende Fragen zu finden.

Er war Judas, ein Dunkelelf, der Dämonen und Gesetzeslose jagte. Und der Gabriel liebte, mehr als alles andere im Leben. Er war oftmals gewissenlos und gewaltliebend, grob und unsensibel. Vielleicht auch ein wenig egoistisch. Er liebte den Nervenkitzel und den Reiz der Gefahr.

Doch am Ende kehrte er immer wieder zu Gabriel zurück. Seinem geliebten Gabriel. Seinem Herz. Sein Ein und Alles.


	8. 1.9.: Sport ist Mord

Judas war in den letzten Tagen sehr inaktiv gewesen. Während Gabriel oft im Wald war, um für das Essen auf ihren Tellern zu sorgen, war er die meiste Zeit daheim geblieben.

Nun beschloss er, selbst wieder ein wenig in Gang zu kommen und sich in Übung zu halten. Für ihren Beruf war es schließlich wichtig, dass man sich nicht vernachlässigte.

Nur fiel dies schwerer, als zunächst gedacht. Judas plagte sich ab und stellte mit Schrecken fest, dass er lange nicht mehr trainiert hatte. Als sie die Übungsschwerter aus dem Schuppen holten, besiegte Gabriel ihn mit Links.

Es war eine Schmach!


	9. 2.9.: Idiot

Noch am nächsten Tag, besonders da, taten ihm die Muskeln weh. Stöhnend schwang Judas die Beine aus dem Bett und stöhnend wankte er durch den Tag. Gabriels gehässige Blicke folgten ihm. Gelegentlich erwiderte er sie giftig.

„In gewisser Weise ist es ja deine Schuld“, erinnerte Gabriel ihn hämisch.

Judas knurrte. „Lass mich.“

„Du hast zu wenig trainiert und jetzt hast du den Salat“, stichelte sein Geliebter weiter. „Wieso sollte ich da Mitleid haben mit dir?“

„Du bist ein Idiot.“ Judas wusste selbst, dass seine Antwort nicht gerade kreativ war.

„Nein.“ Gabriel grinste. „Eher du, wenn du dich so gehen lässt.“


	10. 3.9.: Höhen und Tiefen

Gabriels Sticheleien vom Vortag hatten Judas‘ Stolz ziemlich angekratzt. Nun schleppte er schon den ganzen Tag einen Schwung Gewitterwolken mit sich und zog eine Miene wie sieben Tage Regenwetter.

Gabriel bemerkte dies natürlich und war immerhin schlau genug, seine Zunge zu hüten. Seine Laune war allerdings nur unbedeutend besser. Auf eine kleinkindliche, trotzige Art und Weise war auch er beleidigt, dass seine Scherze Judas beleidigt hatten.

Den gesamten Tag schwiegen sie sich miesepetrig an und sprachen kaum ein Wort miteinander, nur das nötigste. Es war albern, sie wussten es, und doch … In jeder Beziehung gab es immerhin Höhen und Tiefen.


	11. 4.9.: Gib mir noch Zeit

Gabriel war der erste, dem das nach nur einem Tag zu viel wurde. Er war schon immer sehr harmoniebedürftig gewesen, wohingegen Judas durchaus sehr nachtragend sein konnte. Also nahm es nun Gabriel in die Hand, den ersten Schritt zu tun.

„Judas?“

„Hm?“ Es klang wenig interessiert. Judas wusste, was nun kommen würde.

„Das vorgestern … nun, es tut mir leid“, sagte Gabriel zögernd. „Das war gemein von mir.“

„Nun …“ Judas rang mit sich. Gabriel abzuweisen, wäre zu hart, das wusste er. Andererseits wollte er jetzt noch keine Entschuldigung hören. „Gibst du mir noch ein wenig Zeit?“, fragte er daher.

Gabriel nickte.


	12. 5.9.: Klein

Der nächste Tag brachte eine nachdenkliche Stimmung für Judas. Der Vorfall einige Tage zuvor hatte ihm zu denken gegeben. Wegen so einer Kleinigkeit wie einiger Sticheleien und seinem dadurch verletzten Stolz grollten sie nun einander. Dabei war es doch tatsächlich nur eine Kleinigkeit, eine regelrechte Nichtigkeit im Vergleich zu all den großen Weltgeschehen. Wie erstaunlich, dass so etwas Kleines so groß werden konnte, dass es für sie solche Bedeutung gewann.

Er machte sich eindeutig zu viele Gedanken und machte aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten. Gut war es auf keinen Fall. Er sollte an sich arbeiten und besser solche Dinge unterlassen.


	13. 6.9.: Prüfungen

Jede Beziehung durchlebte Höhen und Tiefen zahlreicher Natur. Diese waren wichtig, denn sie stellten Prüfungen dar, an denen die Partner in ihrer Beziehung nur wachsen konnten. An jeder Beziehung musste nun einmal stetig gearbeitet werden.

Judas kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass er zwar zu viel Wind um diese eine, kleine Sache gemacht und überreagiert hatte, dies jedoch die gute Seite hatte, dass sie dem auch positive Aspekte abgewinnen konnten. Sie konnten für die Zukunft lernen und noch besser miteinander auskommen.

Es war eine Kunst, aus der Not eine Tugend zu machen, und Judas beschloss, dass er diese Kunst meistern wollte.


	14. 7.9.: Egoistisch

„Ich bin egoistisch“, begann Judas am nächsten Tag das notwendige Versöhnungsgespräch. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so selbstsüchtig gewesen war, während du sogar unseren nächsten Auftrag organisiert hast.“

Gabriel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du bist einfach nur du“, sagte er. „Ich würde dich nicht lieben, wäre es anders. Es würde mich sogar massiv stören, wenn du nicht manchmal etwas schwierig zu handhaben wärest und nicht deine Ecken und Kanten hättest. Nein, ich bin derjenige, der sich entschuldigen muss. Ich hätte dich nicht triezen dürfen.“

Dankbar lächelnd ergriff Judas die Hände seines Geliebten. „Ich liebe dich.“ Er küsste ihn intensiv.


	15. 8.9.: Floß

Am nächsten Tag packten sie ihre Sachen und machten sich auf zu ihrem nächsten Auftraggeber, den Gabriel für sie organisiert hatte. Sie wohnten abgelegen, die nächste Siedlung war einige Meilen entfernt. Ein breiter Fluss lag zwischen ihnen und ihren Ziel, den es zu überqueren galt.

„Das Floß ist am anderen Ufer festgemacht“, stellte Gabriel fest, an den Ufern des Flusses stehend und hinüber spähend.

„Und nun?“

„Wird einer hinüber schwimmen und das Floß holen müssen.“

„Und das darf ich sein?“

„Zum Beispiel. Zumindest das Gepäck bleibt trocken.“

„Und du, und ich darf mir den Tod holen.“ Judas brummte. „Na super …“


	16. 9.9.: Kneipe

Als Entschädigung für die Unannehmlichkeiten hatte Gabriel seinen Geliebten im nächsten Gasthof, in den sie auf ihrem Weg einkehrten, auf ein Bier eingeladen. Die Ortschaft lag an einer viel genutzten Handelsstrecke und der Wirt hatte sogar tatsächlich einige wenige Fässer Zwergenbier im Lager. Nachdem Gabriel ihn ein wenig bearbeitet hatte, rückte er für Unsummen damit heraus. Um seine Schulden bei Judas zu begleichen, scheute Gabriel nun einmal weder Kosten noch Mühen.

Nun saßen sie beide bei je einem Humpen Zwergenbier zusammen.

Judas lächelte versöhnlich. „So ist es doch schon viel besser“, sagte er und genoss das kostbare Gerstenbräu der Zwerge.


	17. 10.9.: Wir kommen ins Geschäft

Ihr neuer Kunde war ein Hauptmann der örtlichen Wache, der sie anheuerte, um ein Banditennest auszuräuchern. Da es sich bei einem Krug Bier immer besser reden ließ, hatten sie sich in der Wachstube zusammengesetzt und besprachen nun die letzten Details.

„Wir gehen immer in Vorkasse“, erklärte Judas. „Aufgrund des Risikos. Wenn wir scheitern sollten – was sehr unwahrscheinlich ist –, sind wir sicher, dass wir nicht mit leeren Händen davon ziehen.“

Der Hauptmann sah sie skeptisch an. „Die Hälfte.“

„Alles.“

„Die Hälfte.“

Judas und Gabriel sahen sich nachdenklich an. Schließlich nickte der Blonde. „Na gut“, sagte Gabriel. „Wir kommen ins Geschäft.“


	18. 11.9.: Waschlappen

Nun, da der Vertrag unterzeichnet war, galt es Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Gabriel hatte wie immer alles minutiös geplant und durchdacht. Im Gegensatz zu Judas, der sich liebend gern einfach mitten hinein ins Getümmel stürzte, wollte er schon im Vorfeld jedes noch so unwichtige Detail über ihre Gegner wissen.

„Du bist ein Weichei, ein regelrechter Waschlappen“, neckte Judas ihn, während sie ihre Waffen vorbereiteten. „Immer musst du alles viel zu genau wissen und am Ende ist es wieder einmal gar nicht von Belang.“

„Aber besser haben als hätten!“, erinnerte Gabriel ihn.

Judas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wo bleibt da der Reiz?“


	19. 12.9.: Umschlag

„Lass uns wetten!“, begrüßte Gabriel seinen Geliebten am nächsten Morgen.

Judas blinzelte in die Morgensonne. „Wie bitte?“

„Du hast mich gestern einen Waschlappen genannt und ich habe behauptet, dass wir uns lieber besser vorbereiten als schlechter.“ Er holte aus seiner Kleidung einen Briefumschlag einen Zettel und etwas zu schreiben. „Also wetten wir jetzt, wer Recht hat, schreiben es auf, stecken es in den Umschlag und versiegeln ihn dann, bis unsere Arbeit getan ist.“

Judas sah ihn suspekt an. „Wenn du meinst. Und der verliert, der … macht was?“

„Hm …“ Gabriel dachte nach. „Zumindest eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit sollte drin sein“, sagte er.


	20. 13.9.: Geschichten erzählen

Die Spuren der Räuberbande waren schnell ausgemacht und verfolgt. Nun spähten sie das Lager ihres Zieles aus, verbargen sich im Dunkeln in den Büschen und beobachteten die von Feuerschein erhellte Höhle, in der sich die Wegelagerer eingenistet hatten.

Ebenjene hatten sich in einer kleinen Gruppe vor dem Höhleneingang um das Feuer versammelt und erzählten sich lautstark Räubergeschichten. Sie achteten wenig auf ihre Umgebung. Dies war ihr Fehler, denn Gabriel und Judas hatten so leichtes Spiel.

Doch sie übereilten nichts, blieben ruhig und im Verborgenen und beobachteten und studierten.

Jedes Detail war wichtig, sie wussten es. Sie warteten, Jäger und Gejagte.


	21. 14.9.: Der Schuss ins Blaue

Dennoch stimmte irgendetwas nicht. Es war nur ein Gefühl, das Judas am nächsten Morgen beschlich, doch seine Gefühle täuschten ihn selten. Gabriel spürte seine Unruhe.

„Was hast du?“, erkundigte er sich.

„Etwas liegt im Wind, das mir nicht gefallen will“, erklärte Judas und sah sich misstrauisch rings um ihr Lager um.

Ein Ast knackte. Ein Blatt raschelte. Schon hatten sie ihre Waffen in der Hand und sahen sich ihrem Ziel gegenüber. Der Jäger wurde zum Gejagten!

Ein Schwertstreich hier, einer da, rechts, links, vorne, hinten! Die Banditen hatten sie erspäht und nun hieß es kämpfen.

Das Ergebnis stand schnell fest.


	22. 15.9.: Hilf mir

Die Ereignisse hatten sich überschlagen, doch zumindest hatten sie den Sieg davon getragen.

Noch am nächsten Tag wollte Judas die klaffende Wunde in seinem Bein nicht ansehen. Sie sah widerwärtig aus, tief ins Fleisch gehend und blutend. Wie sonderbar seine Abneigung war, es ging ihm doch sonst nie so …

„Hilf mir bitte“, rang er sich schließlich durch zu sagen.

Gabriel sah ihn erstaunt an. „Das kannst du doch selbst.“

Zaghaft schüttelte er den Kopf und wandte ihn ab. „Nein.“

Eine blonde Augenbraue fuhr in die Höhe. „Wie du willst.“

Judas grummelte missmutig in sich hinein. Es war ihm sichtlich peinlich.


	23. 16.9.: Hoffnung

Immerhin hatten sie ihren Auftrag erfüllt und konnten die volle Belohnung einstreichen.

Gabriel hatte seinem Gefährten Krücken gebastelt und half ihm nun auf dem Rückweg. Judas hasste es, auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen zu sein, doch sein Liebster machte Scherze über dies und jenes, sodass er schnell seine Schwäche vergaß.

„Stell dir nur einmal vor, was wir alles mit dem Geld anfangen können!“, schwärmte Gabriel und machte sich schon große Hoffnungen. „Neue Waffen und Ausrüstung. Vielleicht ja sogar eine neue Einrichtung unseres Heims! Hmm, ein größeres Bett …“ Er schnurrte.

Judas konnte gar nicht anders als sich davon anstecken zu lassen.


	24. 17.9.: Jung und Alt

Nun galt es die Belohnung einzustreichen. Den Rest bekamen sie beim Fürsten dieses Gebietes, der das Kopfgeld ausgestellt hatte. Judas war es ein wenig unangenehm, so schwach vor dem alten Dunkelelfen zu erscheinen, aber es war nun einmal nicht zu vermeiden.

Der Fürst musterte sie aus altersschwachen Augen, wie sie sich seinem hoheitlichen Sitz näherten.

„Junges Blut“, murmelte er und drückte seinen Rücken durch. Das Knacken schmerze Judas beinahe körperlich.

„Wir sind wegen des Kopfgeldes hier“, eröffnete Gabriel.

„Jaja, ist gut.“ Der Fürst winkte mäßig interessiert ab und gestikulierte in den Raum. Ein Dienstbote eilte davon. „Es soll eures sein.“


	25. 18.9.: Bett

Es tat gut, wieder einmal in einem großen, weichen Daunenbett zu schlafen. Judas und Gabriel genossen ihn in vollen Zügen.

Gemütlich räkelten sie sich in den Lacken. Gabriel kuschelte sich schnurrend an die nackte Brust seines Geliebten. Dieser liebkoste ihn mit sanften Brührungen. Wie erstaunlich, befand, Judas, dass man sie beide in ein Zimmer gelassen hatte, wo man doch wusste, wie sie zueinander standen.

Aber das war nebensächlich. Die Wunde in seinem Bein störte noch immer und schmerzte, aber im Moment spielte das keine Rolle. Gabriel lag in seinen Armen. Nichts war mehr wichtiger auf der Welt als sein Herz.


	26. 19.9.: Es grünt so grün

„Weißt du, was mir auffiel?“, eröffnete Gabriel.

Judas sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Nein, was denn?“

„In hohen Kreisen wie vor zwei Tagen bist du nicht gerade sonderlich kommunikativ und wenn doch, klingst du beinahe wie ein ungebildeter Bauer.“

„Na, vielen Dank auch!“

„Nein, ich meine das ernst. Meist muss ich die Gespräche übernehmen. Aber was ist, wenn doch einmal etwas dazwischen kommt? Du musst die Konversation beherrschen!“

„Aha …“

„Also sprich mir nach: Es grünt so grün.“

Judas quittierte das mit einem skeptischen Blick.

„Na, los, komm!“, trieb Gabriel ihn an.

Sein gegenüber seufzte resigniert. „Es grünt so grün …“


	27. 20.9.: Spielereien

Der Sprachunterricht mit Gabriel erfüllte Judas nur mit mäßigem Interesse. Es war für ihn eine alberne Spielerei mit nur geringem Nutzen. Bisher hatten sie doch auch so ganz gut arbeiten können. Warum also sollte sich das so plötzlich ändern?

Aber er spielte zumindest mit. Für Gabriel, sagte er sich. Wenn er seinen Geliebten damit eine Freude machen konnte, dann war es eben so.

Ja, die Liebe. Welch verrückte Dinge sie mit einem anstellte. Und sei es, über den eigenen Schatten zu springen und Dinge zu tun, die man sonst niemals begonnen hatte.

Vielleicht hatte diese Albernheit ja doch irgendeinen Nutzen.


	28. 21.9.: Tradition

„Es geht auf den Herbst zu“, weckte Judas seinen Liebsten mit einem Säuseln ins Ohr.

Gabriel drehte sich brummend auf die andere Seite. „Will schlafen“, maulte er.

„Herbst heißt, dass wir wieder unsere leckere Kürbissuppe machen“, säuselte Judas weiter. „Und Kürbisse aushöhlen und Gesichter schnitzen und Kerzen hinein stellen. Das ist unsere Tradition.“

„Jetzt nicht.“ Nun klang Gabriel schon erboster. „Es ist früher Morgen!“

„Nein, ist es nicht“, wiedersprach sein Liebster. „Es geht schon auf den Mittag zu, meine Schlafmütze.“ Er gab ihm einen Kuss auf das blonde Haar.

„Na gut, weil du es bist“, räumte Gabriel schließlich doch ein.


	29. 22.9.: Jemandem einem Freude machen

Aus Kürbissen konnte man eine ganze Menge machen, nicht nur leckere Suppe und hübsche Laternen – zumal Gabriel ein durchaus nennenswertes Talent im Schnitzen besaß und stets kleine Kunstwerke aus den Kürbissen in ihrem Garten zauberte.

Wie üblich schlief sein Liebster noch. Leise schlich sich Judas aus dem Bett, da er gedachte, seiner Liebe eine kleine Überraschung zu bereiten.

Vom Vortag war noch eine große Menge Fruchtfleisch über geblieben, aus welchem er kleine Kürbiskuchen zu backen gedachte. Gabriel mochte sie sehr, und Judas wiederum mochte es sehr, seinem Liebsten eine Freude zu bereiten.

Fröhlich pfeifend machte er sich an die Arbeit.


	30. 23.9.: Intelligent

Gabriel war ein Bücherwurm. Judas verstand nicht, welcher Reiz darin lag, alte Ruinen nach eventuell vergessenen Bibliotheken zu durchsuchen und Berge an verrottenden Büchern mitzuschleppen. Er war jemand, der zuerst nach der Waffe griff und dann nach den Worten.

„Das ist nicht gut“, predigte Gabriel ihm immer wieder. „Viele Dunkelelfen denken wie du, aber sie sind nicht sonderlich intelligent. Nicht, dass ich sagen würde, dass du dumm seist, aber du weißt, was ich meine. Lesen bildet! Du musst mehr lesen.“

Judas seufzte melodramatisch und besah sich den fetten Wälzer vor sich. Widerwillig griff er nach ihm. „Du hast ja Recht.“


	31. 24.9.: Taschentuch

Schicksalsergeben wühlte sich Judas durch den Wälzer, den Gabriel ihm aufgedrückt hatte. Es war ein Geschichtsband, historische Aufzeichnungen über ein längst vergangenes Königreich, das einstmals Bestand hatte auf dem heutigen Clangebiet. Trockene Historie, aber sein Liebster predigte, dass es wichtig war, die eigene Vergangenheit zu kennen.

Dumm nur, dass der Bücherstaub ihn ständig zum Niesen brachte. Das Lesen wurde für Judas zur Tortur, ununterbrochen lief seine Nase.

Seine einzige Rettung waren Taschentücher. Bergeweise stapelten sie sich um ihn herum, aber Gabriel kannte einfach keine Gnade. Stattdessen brachte er ihm nur immer mehr Taschentücher.

Er hätte Foltermeister werden sollen, befand Judas.


	32. 25.9.: Plagen

Eines der Kapitel in seiner neuesten Plage behandelte – wie passend – verschiedene Plagen, die das verlorene Königreich heimgesucht hatten. Auf eine morbide Art und Weise fesselte dieses Kapitel Judas weitaus mehr als die anderen Kapitel. Zu lesen, welche Flutkatastrophen und Seuchen das Land verwüsteten …

Ihn selbst hatte jedoch eine ganz eigene Plage befallen. Vielleicht war sein Niesen doch nicht im Bücherstaub begründet gewesen, sondern in etwas weitaus Profanerem: Schnupfen. Er hatte selbst dann noch geniest, wenn er sich weit weg von dem Historienbuch befunden hatte. Zu allem Übel kratzte nun auch sein Hals. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten:

Eine saftige Erkältung.


	33. 26.9.: Vorhersehung

Sein Gefühl betrog ihn nicht. Am nächsten Morgen lag Judas mit Kopfschmerzen und einer verstopften Nase im Bett, gebeutelt von Husten, Schnupfen und der obligatorischen Heiserkeit. Jetzt hatte sogar Gabriel Nachsicht mit ihm und seiner Lektüre und beglückte ihn sogar mit einem heißen Kräutertee am Bett.

Dankend nahm Judas das Getränk entgegen und mummelte sich noch fester in die Decken ein, die Gabriel ihm gegeben hatte.

„Morgen ist Jahrmarkt“, sagte Gabriel. „Meinst du, du schaffst es dorthin?“

„Wieso sollte ich?“, hielt Judas krächzend dagegen. „Ich bin krank.“

„Dort ist ein Heiler, der mehr Kräuter hat als wir“, warf Gabriel ein.


	34. 27.9.: Jahrmarkt

Es war eine Folter, am nächsten Tag aufstehen zu müssen, aber irgendwie schaffte es Judas dennoch, sich aufzuraffen. Sobald sie sich für den Tag frisch gemacht und gegessen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Siedlung und zum Jahrmarkt, der in den nächsten Tagen dort stattfinden sollte.

Judas kam sich wie ein Zombie vor, während er an Gabriels Seite den Weg entlang wankte.

Ihre Kräutervorräte waren unglücklicher Weise sehr weit zur Neige gegangen und wollten aufgefüllt werden. Solange dies noch nicht von statten gegangen war, musste er die Hilfe eines Heilers suchen, wollte er bald wieder gesund sein.


	35. 28.9.: Der Sprung ins kalte Wasser

Schon immer hatte Judas den Jahrmarkt sehr turbulent und laut in Erinnerung. Doch dieses Jahr wirkte alles noch größer und lauter auf ihn. Oder lag es nur daran, dass er krank und für Hektik und Trubel nicht aufnahmefähig genug war?

Der Effekt war derselbe: Wie ein Eimer eisiges Brunnenwasser, der plötzlich über seinen Kopf geschüttet wurde, so schlug das Treiben des Jahrmarktes über ihn zusammen. Er verzog das Gesicht.

Mitfühlend tätschelte Gabriel ihm die Schulter. „Pass auf: Lass uns erst einmal ein Gasthaus suchen, wo du dich ausruhst, während ich den Heiler suche. In Ordnung?“

Judas konnte nur wehleidig nicken.


	36. 29.9.: Ersetzen

Am nächsten Tag schleppte sich Judas mit Gabriel zu dem Heiler. Dieser untersuchte ihn gründlich und hatte auch alsbald einen Befund gefasst.

„Die übliche Herbsterkältung“, brummte er und mischte einen Kräutersud zusammen. „Habt ihr genügend Kräuter daheim?“

Mit verquollenen Augen sah Judas fragend zu Gabriel. Dieser besah sich die Kräuter in dem Sud nachdenklich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht alle zumindest.“ Er zögerte kurz. „Und den Rest könnten wir ebenso erneuern und auffrischen.“

Das würde teuer werden; um diese Zeit wuschen kaum noch Kräuter. Judas kramte schon nach seinem Geld.

„Lass stecken“, hielt Gabriel ihn auf und lächelte. „Für dich.“


	37. 30.9.: Es war einmal ...

Am nächsten Tag waren sie wieder daheim und hatten es sich mit warmen Decken und Tee vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht. Arm in Arm genossen sie die Zweisamkeit.

„Meine kleine Schniefnase“, neckte Gabriel seinen Liebsten.

Dieser brummte wehleidig und kuschelte sich fester in die Decke.

„Weißt du noch, wie wir uns kennen lernten?“

Das zauberte ein Lächeln auf Judas‘ Gesicht. „Es waren einmal zwei Junggesellen, die sich zusammenfanden, um zur gemeinsamen Jagd auszuziehen.“

„Doch statt des Hirsches erlegten sie einander.“

Wärme und Liebe durchfluteten Judas‘ Bauch, als er daran zurück dachte.

Es war einmal die wundersame erste Begegnung zweier Liebenden.


	38. 1.10.: In Sachen Liebe

Am nächsten Tag ging es Judas schon merklich besser. Der Sud, den ihm der Heiler verschrieben hatte, half gut. Besserung war in greifbarer Nähe und so hatte er auch den Nerv, sich das vorabendliche Gespräch durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

„Nun kennen wir uns schon so lange, mein Herz“, sagte er zu Gabriel.

Dieser hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Wollen wir nicht auch wieder einmal unsere alten Liebesschwüre erneuern?“, setzte Judas fort. „Das Wetter ist momentan wieder recht mild und mir geht es auch besser. Wir könnten ein, zwei Nächte im Freien verbringen.“

Gabriel lächelte. „Das ist eine schöne Idee.“


	39. 2.10.: Lagerfeuer

Die Sachen wurden gepackt und die Ranzen geschultert. Sie wollten nicht lange weg bleiben und auch nicht allzu weit gehen. Genauer lagerten sie nur nahe ihrer Hütte am Waldrand und richteten sich am Abend gemütlich unter einer großen Eiche ein, indem sie ihre Schlafstätten unter freiem, sternenklaren Himmel ausbreiteten und sich ein Lagerfeuer entfachten, über welchem sie kleine Leckerbissen zubereiteten.

Leise Liebesschwüre wurden an diesem Abend geflüstert und die letzten milden Nächte des Jahres in vollen Zügen genossen. Sie waren Judas und Gabriel, es hatte sie noch nie von irgendetwas abgehalten, dass man ihre Liebe in ihrer Gesellschaft nicht billigte.


	40. 3.10.: Alt und Neu

Die Sternschnuppen zogen an diesem Abend besonders hell über den nächtlichen Himmel. Arm in Arm beobachteten die beiden Liebenden die fallenden Sterne.

„Mein Liebster“, raunte irgendwann einmal Gabriel leise in Judas‘ Ohr. „Meinst du, irgendetwas hat sich in unserer Beziehung verändert?“

Judas runzelte die Stirn. „Eine Beziehung wächst ständig aus sich selbst heraus. Gäbe es keine Veränderung, wäre das tödlich für eine Beziehung.“

„Welche Unterschiede siehst du zwischen unserer damals jungen Liebe und nun?“

„Alt und neu und doch ein und dasselbe …“, überlegte Judas leise vor sich hin. „Wir sind reifer und vor allem selbstbewusster.  Wir sind nun einmal wir.“


	41. 4.10.: Schmerz

Es waren gefühlsintensive, aber auch nachdenkliche Tage für sie, die sie in der Natur und in Stille und Frieden verbrachten. Mit Absicht dachten sie nicht daran, in nächster Zeit einen Auftrag einzuholen und Geld zu machen. Diese Momente sollten ganz allein ihnen gehören.

„Was war der größte Schmerz, den du jemals erlitten hast?“, wollte Gabriel von seinem Liebsten wissen.

„Nicht zu wissen, ob du mich liebst oder nicht“, antwortete dieser sogleich. „Damals, als wir uns gerade erst kennen lernten. Denn wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass du meine so abwegigen Gefühle erwiderst?“

Gabriel lächelte zärtlich. „Aber das hat sich nun gegeben.“


	42. 5.10.: Die größte Enttäuschung

Das Leben verlief stets auf und ab. Es gab immer Momente des Glücks und des Leids, Zeiten, in denen es einem gut ging, und solche, die am besten ganz schnell vorüber gingen.

„Was wäre für dich die größte Enttäuschung?“, fragte Judas.

„Dass du mich verlässt“, sagte Gabriel. „Dann hätte ich versagt, denn dann würdest du mich nicht mehr wollen. Ich wäre von mir selbst enttäuscht und gleichzeitig habe ich große Angst davor, die größte Angst, die du dir vorstellen kannst.

Und wie ist es bei dir?“

„Versagen. Versagen in jeder Hinsicht. In unserer Beziehung, in unserem Beruf. In einfach allem.“


	43. 6.10.: Weisheit

Gabriel war im Gegensatz zu Judas ein ausgesprochener Büchernarr. Judas konnte diese Leidenschaft nicht immer völlig nachvollziehen, aber er konnte sich damit abfinden. Sie beide waren immerhin sehr eigen und hatten ihre Sonderheiten, und so war es wichtig in ihrer Beziehung, dass sie sich auf die Macken des jeweils anderen einlassen konnten.

Doch in einem gab er Gabriel Recht: Manche Bücher enthielten wichtige Weisheiten und lehrten viel.

Sie beide hatten über die Jahre viel Lebenserfahrung gesammelt, auf welcher sie aufbauen konnten. Doch manches hätten sie niemals gelernt, hätte Gabriel nicht stets fleißig Bücher gesammelt.

Bücher waren weiser als manch Gelehrter.


	44. 7.10.: Viel Lärm um nichts

In der letzten Nacht waren die Temperaturen empfindlich gesunken, da ein Kälteeinbruch aufgezogen war. Der Herbst machte sich bemerkbar und sie beschlossen, wieder nach Hause zurück zu kehren, um dort die letzten Handgriffe vor dem Winter zu tätigen.

Als Judas jedoch nach etwas Bestimmten suchte, fand er es einfach nicht, selbst nach langem Suchen. Gabriel musste es verlegt haben. Wie er es hasste!

„Nun beruhige dich wieder!“, hielt Gabriel ihm entgegen.

„Nein, werde ich nicht! Ständig verlegst du alles, wenn du aufräumst. Stattdessen wird alles nur immer schlimmer!“

Gabriel schnaubte. „Dann sieh zu, wie du zurechtkommst!“ Beleidigt zog er ab.


	45. 8.10.: Herbst

Gabriel blieb den ganzen nächsten Tag fern. Allmählich bekam Judas ein schlechtes Gewissen. Vielleicht hatte er überreagiert, überlegte er. Wo Gabriel wohl hingegangen war? Ob er ihn suchen sollte?

Mittlerweile machte sich der Herbst deutlich bemerkbar. Die Tage wurden kürzer und merklich kühler. Die Temperaturen in der Nacht sanken empfindlich, und auch die ersten Blätter färbten sich bunt ein. Morgennebel blieb immer länger und waberte zwischen den Bäumen umher, Schleier grauer Geheimnisse, die die Welt verhüllten und ihre Schätze verbargen.

Judas beschloss, den Dingen seinen Lauf zu lassen. Gabriel würde schon wieder kommen, und er würde sich bei ihm entschuldigen.


	46. 9.10. Wogen glätten

Gabriel ließ nur einen weiteren Tag auf sich warten. Nun galt es, die Wogen zu glätten, die sie zwei Tage zuvor geschlagen hatten. Judas fielen Entschuldigungen immer schwer, da sie seiner Natur widersprachen, aber für Gabriel würde er dies freilich auf sich nehmen. Wer wäre er, wenn nicht?!

Mit betretener Miene trat er vor seinen Liebsten und hielt recht unbeholfen einen kleinen Strauß der letzten Wildblumen hin, die er hatte finden können. Gabriel machte ein finsteres Gesicht, doch schon recht bald hellte sich seine Miene auf.

„Entschuldige bitte“, nuschelte Judas. „Ich habe überreagiert.“

Gabriel lächelte. „Deine Entschuldigung bedeutet mir viel.“


	47. 10.10.: Berühmt

Gabriel und Judas waren unter ihresgleichen so etwas wie eine Berühmtheit. Wobei berüchtigt es wohl eher treffen würde. Schon allein der Umstand, dass sie sich liebten, hatte ihnen schon so manch Kritik eingebracht. Ihr Gelderwerb und darüber hinaus auch ihre gewaltliebende Natur taten ihr übriges. Dennoch waren sie gefragt, denn es gab kaum nennenswert bessere Kopfgeld- und Dämonenjäger als sie.

Die Zeit des Faullenzens war nun vorüber und sie hörten sich wieder nach weiteren Aufträgen um. Alsbald wurden sie fündig. Auch wenn es dieses Mal ein recht Ungewöhnlicher war: Ein alter Schlossherr wolle, dass sie die Geister seines Anwesens vertrieben.


	48. 11.10.: Gespenster

„So ein Blödsinn.“ Judas schnaubte abfällig, während sie durch das nächtliche Anwesen wanderten. „Wir sind doch keine Gespensterjäger!“

Gabriel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Immerhin zahlt er gut.“

„Was die Hauptsache ist“, stimmte sein Gefährte zu.

„Weißt du, was gegen Gespenster hilft? Normale Waffen, bestimmtes Eisen? Silber?“

„Vorausgesetzt hier spukt es wirklich!“

„Du zweifelst?“

„Hast du schon einmal von einem Spuk gehört, an dem etwas Wahres dran gewesen war?“

„Hm …“ Gabriel überlegte scharf. „Nein.“

Plötzlich polterte etwas weiter den Gang hinab. Sie zuckten zusammen. Judas lachte nervös, nervöser, als er bereit war sich einzugestehen.

„Es gibt wohl doch Gespenster?“, fragte Gabriel.


	49. 12.10.: Blutfleck

Es stellte sich heraus, dass am Vorabend lediglich eine Katze einen Topf umgeworfen hatte. Dennoch ließ ihr Auftraggeber nickt locker. Sie taten es ab, verrichteten aber ihren Dienst.

Bis sie den Blutfleck fanden.

Das Blut war frisch, noch nicht allzu lange vergossen. Stirnrunzelnd standen sie im Lichte der Fackel um den Fleck herum.

„Das muss gerade erst passiert sein“, stellte Judas fest. „Und bei der Menge an Blut deutlich mehr gewesen sein als ein kleiner Stich in der Finger. Derjenige wird Schmerzenslaute von sich gegeben haben. Aber hast du etwas gehört?“

Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf.

Dann hörten sie den Schrei.


	50. 13.10.: Neuen Mut fassen

Der Schrei hatte ihnen den Schreck in die Glieder fahren lassen. Hinterher war es ihnen peinlich und sie dachten nur schamerfüllt daran zurück. Als sie ihrem Auftraggeber von ihren Erlebnissen berichteten, erzählte er innen, dass der Spuk sich in genau solchen Ereignissen auswirkte. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie dem Geist näher gekommen waren, hob ihren Mut nicht gerade.

„Nun“, begann Judas ihre Lagebesprechung. „Wenn wir nicht gerade an der Nase herumgeführt werden, haben wir es hier mit dem ersten wirklichen Fall von Spuk zu tun, den wir kennen.“

„Wir müssen uns ein Herz fassen und uns dem Geist stellen!“, schloss Gabriel.


	51. 14.10.: Fundstücke

„Dachboden. Es wird der Dachboden sein.“

Judas sah seinen Liebsten fragend an. „Was meinst du damit?“

„Dass wir da suchen sollen“, erläuterte dieser. „In jedem Text über Geister hatten ebendiese dort gehaust. Weil dort selten jemand hin kommt und auch in der Regel viel altes Gerümpel dort steht, zwischen dem sie sich wohl fühlen.“

„Aber das sind alles fiktive Texte, das hier ist die Wirklichkeit.“

„Doch wer weiß, was für Fundstücke wir dort auftreiben? Der Geist scheint irgendetwas mit diesem Ort zu verbinden, sonst würde er ihn nicht heimsuchen. Wir müssen herausfinden, was, und erst dann können wir ihn vertreiben.“


	52. 15.10.: Türklinke

Ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt, seit sie erkannt hatten, dass der Spuk keine Einbildung oder ein böser Scherz war, sondern bitterer Ernst. Wenn sie schließen, schliefen sie schlecht, und wenn sie war waren, waren sie stets angespannt und nervös. Mittlerweile verfolgte der Geist sie sogar bis in ihre Träume, obgleich sie ihn noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatten.

Judas wurde in den frühen Morgenstunden von dem Geräusch leiser Schritte vor ihrer Tür munter. Mit Schrecken sah er, wie sich langsam die Türklinke nach unten bewegte. Er schrie.

Und wurde unsanft gerüttelt.

„Ein Traum!“, rief Gabriel. „Nur ein böser Traum.“


	53. 16.10. Kollaps

Das war zu viel für sie gewesen. Ruf hin oder her, sie waren nicht für diese nervliche Anspannung geschaffen. Sie kollabierten unter dem Druck.

Schon am frühen Morgen sprachen sie bei ihrem Auftraggeber vor.

„Wir machen nicht mehr mit!“, sprachen sie wie aus einem Mund.

Der alte Dunkelelf sah sie erst erstaunt und dann verzweifelt an. „Aber das könnt ihr nicht!“

„Verkauft das Schloss, brennt es nieder oder ruft auch einen Exorzist, aber wir machen hier nicht mehr mit“, sagte Judas entschlossen.

„Kein vertriebener Geist, kein Geld.“ Gabriel legte das bereits ausgezahlte Geld auf den Tisch. „Aber wir sind weg.“


	54. 17.10.: Wenn ich könnte ...

Der Schlossherr war freilich nicht begeistert gewesen und auch sie hatten keinerlei Gewinn aus diesem Auftrag ziehen können. Aber dass sich all das so extrem entwickeln würde, hatten sie nicht vermutet. Immerhin hatten sie den Spuk nun hinter sich gelassen.

So glaubten sie jedenfalls.

„Judas, du wirkst so unruhig“, stellte Gabriel fest.

„Ich muss immer noch an den Geist denken. Wie er uns nachstellte. Mir läuft es eiskalt den Rücken hinab!“ Judas erschauderte. Nein, das waren definitiv keine schönen Erinnerungen.

„Du musst loslassen, mein Liebster. Vergessen, was geschehen ist.“

„Leichter gesagt, als getan!“ Judas schnaubte. „Wenn ich das nur könnte.“


	55. 18.10.: Pralinen

Da Gabriel anscheinend merkte, dass die Geschehnisse Judas weiterhin verfolgten und er nicht von seinen Erinnerungen loslassen konnte, wartete er ihm am nächsten Morgen, als sie wieder daheim waren, mit einer Überraschung auf.

Judas pflegte gerade ihre Waffen und Ausrüstung, um sie auf den nächsten Auftrag vorzubereiten, als sein Liebster mit einem Tablett in das Zimmer kam. Er hatte es mit einem weißen Tuch abgedeckt, doch ein süßlicher Duft strömte darunter hervor.

„Das riecht lecker“, stellte Judas fest.

Gabriel lächelte und enthüllte seine Überraschung.

„Pralinen! Und auch noch meine Lieblingspralinen! Gabriel, du bist der Beste!“

„Allein für meine kleine Naschkatze!“


	56. 19.10.: Abwägen

Doch noch war ihre Geisterjagd nicht ganz vergessen. Es blieb einiges zu besprechen.

„Es war ein Reinfall, keine Frage“, begann Gabriel.

Judas brummte. „Kann man so sagen.“

„Das nächste Mal stellen wir genauere Nachforschungen an, bevor wir wieder etwas Ungewöhnliches machen“, setzte Gabriel fort.

„Abwägen lautet das Zauberwort. Dabei sollte man meinen, dass wir schon so lange im Geschäft sind, um das zu wissen. Wir sollten in Zukunft sehen, ob wir solche Aufträge wirklich benötigen, weil das Geld knapp ist oder aus welchen Gründen auch immer.“

„Und ob sich Aufwand und Preis lohnen. Denn das war zu viel!“

„Keine Frage!“


	57. 20.10.: Todsünde

Doch das Leben hatte auch seine Schokoladenseiten. Gabriel hatte so viele Pralinen gemacht, dass nicht einmal Judas, der diese Süßigkeit abgöttisch liebte, alle auf einmal essen konnte. So hatten sie auch in den folgenden Tagen genügend Vorräte, um immer einmal wieder etwas davon zu naschen.

Das Tablett stand in ihrer Küche auf dem Tisch, und immer, wenn einer von ihnen daran vorbei lief, wurde es ein wenig leerer.

Bis an diesem Tag Gabriel das Tablett aus Versehen zu Boden warf und die restlichen Pralinen ruinierte.

„Todsünde!“, rief Judas aus. „Die schönen Pralinen! Alle sind sie dahin! Jetzt muss ich sterben!“


	58. 21.10.: Salbe

„Judas“, meinte an diesem Morgen Gabriel.

„Hm?“, brummte dieser verschlafen.

„Wir sollten unsere Bestände an Heilmitteln wieder einmal prüfen. Magst du die Salben zusammen mischen?“

„Wenn es sein muss …“

Also räumte Gabriel ihren Medizinschrank neu ein und schnitt die Kräuter für die Salben, die Judas zubereiten sollte, um ihre alten Bestände aufzufrischen. Dabei schwatzten sie locker miteinander. Der Blonde war jedoch unaufmerksam. Die Antwort erfolgte rasch, als er einmal zu oft nicht hinsah und das Messer statt in den Kräutern in seinem Finger landete. Er fluchte.

„Wie passend, dass ich gerade eine schmerzlindernde Salbe zubereite“, neckte Judas.

Gabriel brummte missmutig.


	59. 22.10.: Ein Gerücht in die Welt setzen

„Weißt du eigentlich noch, wie es anfing, dass plötzlich der gesamte Clan über uns beide Bescheid wusste?“, fragte Gabriel wie aus dem Nichts.

Verwundert sah Judas ihn an. „Wie kamst du jetzt darauf?“

Gabriel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur so.“

„Nun …“ Judas überlegte. „Wahrscheinlich wird irgendjemand ein Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt haben. Vielleicht waren wir das eine oder andere Mal auch etwas zu unvorsichtig. Dann haben sich einige Leute vielleicht das eine oder andere zusammenreimen können. Und du weißt ja, wie es mit Klatsch so ist. Irgendwie wissen es hinterher alle, selbst die, die es gar nicht wissen können!“


	60. 23.10.: Matratze

Diese Nacht verlief unruhig für Judas. Am nächsten Morgen wachte er wie gerädert und mit fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen auf. Er wusste sogleich, dass dies ein Tag werden würde, der am besten schnellstmöglich vorbei ging.

„Mein Rücken“, stöhnte er. „Er tat noch nie so weh!“

Gabriel bedachte ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick. „Wie kommt es nur?“, wunderte er sich. „Du hattest doch noch nie solche Probleme.“ Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich über sein Gesicht. „Das Alter wird es sein! Die Matratze wird dir zu hart!“

Judas funkelte ihn böse an. Das mit der Matratze mochte stimmen. Aber doch niemals das Alter!

Oder doch?


	61. 24.10.: Schall und Rauch

„Worte sind nur Schall und Rauch“, las Gabriel aus seinem Buch. „Sie vergehen im Wind wie Blätter. Sie sind flüchtig und nur schwer zu fassen.“

„Und doch können sie so vieles bewirken“, fügte Judas hinzu. „Sie können umschmeicheln, umgarnen, täuschen, lügen, betrügen. Gar Königreiche haben sie bereits gestürzt und Kriege angefacht!“

„Du weißt ja, was man sagt: Die Feder ist mächtiger als das Schwert. Ich halte diesen Sachverhalt für sehr interessant, da er so oft unterschätzt wird von den Mächtigen und Starken.“

„Woran dies wohl liegen mag?“

„Bücher sind kein Symbol der Macht. Worte sind schließlich nur Schall und Rauch.“


	62. 25.10.: Morgengrauen

Mit dem Morgengrauen brach das Grauen an – zumindest das Wetter betreffend.

„Ich hasse Regentage“, brummte Judas und starrte miesepetrig aus dem Fenster. Gleichmäßig trommelte der Regen gegen die matte Scheibe, alles wirkte grau und trist. „Alles ist dann immer so eintönig und gleichbleibend unfreundlich. Ganz zu schweigen von all dem Matsch und Dreck!“

„Ich finde, dass Regentage ihren ganz eigenen Reiz haben.“ Gabriel lächelte und rückte näher auf. „Sie machen das Kuscheln gleich noch viel intensiver, denn wer will nun noch nach draußen? Lass uns eine Decke suchen, ein warmes Getränk für jeden und dann lass uns den Kamin heizen.“


	63. 26.10.: Blumenstrauß

Gabriel wirkte an diesem Tag rastlos. Als würde er irgendetwas vermissen.

„Du wirkst nervös“, stellte Judas fest. „Was fehlt dir?“

„Blumen“, erklärte sein Liebster betrübt. „Du hast mich gestern mit deiner miesepetrigen Stimmung angesteckt. Jetzt leiden wir beide an Herbstdepressionen. Draußen verfärbt sich das Laub, und auch wenn es für ein paar Tage sehr schön aussieht und die Natur sich in ihre schönsten Farben kleidet, so ist es danach nur umso trister.“

„Ein paar letzte Blumen blühen ja noch“, sagte der Andere. „Vielleicht gehen wir heute einfach in den Wald und suchen dir einen schönen Straß zusammen.“

„Eine wunderbare Idee!“


	64. 27.10.: Krankheit

„Weißt du, was mich maßlos aufregen kann?“, sagte Judas.

Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf. „So einiges. Was genau meinst du?“

„Die Intoleranz unserer Gesellschaft“, brauste der Andere auf. „Nirgends kann man hinnehmen, wer wir sind – was wir sind: zwei Liebende, die ihren natürlichen Neigungen nachgehen.“

Der Blonde nickte. „Eine Krankheit fürwahr.“

„Welch Krux, dass man auf der anderen Seite unsere Liebe als Krankheit ansieht! Das macht mich so wütend. Niemand sieht uns als die Personen, die wir sind. Dabei gibt es nichts Natürlicheres als Liebe!“

Gabriel nickte. „Dem ist so. Doch wir müssten die Welt ändern, um diesen Missstand zu ändern.“


	65. 28.10.: Rückblickend betrachtet

Beim Aufräumen fand Judas einen ganz besonderen Schatz auf ihrem Dachboden: einen alten, abgegriffenen Stoffbären. Im ersten Moment konnte er nichts weiter tun, als seinen Freund aus Kindertagen verblüfft anzusehen.

So fand ihn Gabriel. „Was hast du denn da? … Oh!“ Ehrfürchtig trat er näher.

„Ich fühle mich gerade, als sei ich wieder Kind“, wisperte Judas und drückte den Bären an sich. „Rückblickend betrachtet war dies eine der schönsten Zeiten meines Lebens. Unbeschwert und ohne Sorgen. Voller Spiel und Spaß.“

Gabriel nickte zustimmend. Auch er schien sich seiner Kindheit zu entsinnen. Er seufzte.

„Doch vor allem war die Kindheit eines: frei.“


	66. 29.10.: Wie Hund und Katz

Bei dem Aufräumen auf dem Dachboden waren weitere Schätze aus längst vergangenen Zeiten ans Tageslicht gekommen, unter anderem einige Kinderbücher, welche die beiden Dunkelelfen sich nun ansahen.

„Sieh doch einmal!“, rief Gabriel begeistert aus, während er in der großen Kiste mit den Büchern wühlte. „ _Wie Hund und Katz_ , wie ich dieses Buch geliebt habe!“

Seine Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung, während er das alte zerfledderte Buch an seine Brust drückte.

Judas konnte ihn nur allzu gut nachvollziehen. Lächelnd trat er auf seinen Liebsten zu und umfasste seine Hüfte. „Das freut mich“, wisperte er und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase.


	67. 30.10.: Apokalypse

Der Sommer war mittlerweile nur noch eine blasse Erinnerung und der Herbst im Lande. Dies hieß auch, dass Samhain nahe war, und dafür wollten noch ein paar Erledigungen getätigt werden.

Doch als Judas dafür den Garten inspizierte, sah er die Katastrophe: All ihre Kürbisse waren eingegangen!

„Verdammt!“, fluchte er.

Gabriel hatte ihn gehört und kam hinzu. „So ein Mist!“, stimmte er seinem Liebsten zu.

„Wir haben ihnen in letzter Zeit zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.“

„Und nun haben die Tiere sie uns weggefressen.“

„Unser alljährliches Kürbisschnitzen muss ausfallen!“

Es war in der Tat eine arge Tragödie, die sie hier erdulden mussten.


	68. 31.10.: Halloween

Miesepetrig saßen sie am nächsten Abend vor ihrem Kamin. Etwas fehlte eindeutig in ihrem Heim an diesem Tag. Das ärgerlichste daran war, dass sie selbst Schuld daran trugen, indem sie ihren Kürbissen nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit hatten zukommen lassen. Sie beide hatten Schwierigkeiten damit, sich selbst Fehler einzugestehen, und nun nagte es an ihnen.

All die Jahre hatten sie solchen Spaß mit ihrem traditionellen Kürbisschnitzen, es war ein festes Ritual gewesen, das niemals hatte fehlen dürfen. Stets hatten sie auch genügend Kürbisse besessen, um die gesamte Hütte mit ihnen zu dekorieren. Doch nun … Welch Schmach!

„Was für ein Samhain“, brummte Judas.


	69. 1.11. Mutter Natur

Judas wachte mit einem furchtbar brummenden Schädel auf. Es fühlte sich an, als habe er die gesamte Nacht durchzecht, doch fehlten ihm die Erinnerungen daran. Sollte es ihm zu denken geben?

Doch dann fiel es ihm wieder mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln ein. Wenn ihr Samhain schon ins Wasser gefallen war, so hatten sie sich eben auf ihre Weise den Abend versüßt, er und Gabriel.

Gabriel schlief mit friedlichem Gesicht dicht an seine Seite geschmiegt. Doch mit einem male spürte Judas mit Macht ein ganz anderes, natürliches Bedürfnis:

Er musste äußerst dringend dem Ruf von Mutter Natur nachgeben und Wasser lassen.


	70. 2.11.: Groß und Klein

Der Müßiggang konnte nicht von Dauer sein und irgendwann einmal musste wieder Geld in ihre Taschen kommen. Ein Landadeliger bedurfte ihrer Dienste und hatte sie zu sich an seinen Hof auf einer nahegelegenen Burg gerufen.

Judas hasste die Aufenthalte bei Hofe, stets fühlte er sich klein. Er hasste es noch viel mehr, sich klein und schwach zu fühlen.

Natürlich legten all diese Adeligen es darauf an, dass ihre Untertanen sich nichtig fühlten in Gegenwart ihres Herrn. Das machte das Herrschen einfacher.

Judas wusste um diese Kniffe, doch er konnte sich ihnen nicht entziehen. Er musste wohl oder übel damit leben.


	71. 3.11.: Betrug

Der Auftrag war schnell erledigt, lediglich eine kleine Räuberbande hatten sie ausschalten müssen, und die Bezahlung war anständig ausgefallen. So glaubten sie jedenfalls.

„Zähl die Goldmünzen noch einmal nach, der Beutel fühlt sich viel zu leicht an“, wies Gabriel seinen Liebsten an.

Dieser zählte zum wiederholten Male, wie sie beide die Münzen schon zig Mal nachgezählt hatten. „Die Zahl stimmt, bis auf den letzten Pfennig“, sagte Judas. Ich verstehe auch nicht, was hier nicht zusammenpasst.“

Gabriel fische eine Münze aus dem Geldsäckchen und biss darauf. Dann sahen sie es: Die Münzen waren nicht aus Gold!

„Betrug!“, stieß Judas empört aus.


	72. 4.11.: Lava

Freilich hatte der Betrug des Landadeligen sie sehr erzürnt, doch eine Beschwerde an dessen Hof hatte ihnen nur einen unsanften Verweis ebenjenen Hofes eingebracht. Nun saß Judas schmollend am Fenster und starrte hinaus in das trübe Novemberwetter. Gabriel schmökerte wie immer in einem seiner Bücher.

„Judas“, begann dieser. „Ich würde gern einmal einen dieser feuerspeienden Berge sehen. Vielleicht sogar dann, wenn sie Lava spucken!“

Judas wandte sich zu seinem Liebsten um, welcher soeben eine wissenschaftliche Abhandlung über Vulkane beim Wickel hatte. „Willst du das wirklich? Das wäre mir zu riskant“, sagte er.

„Ach, sag bloß! Solche Worte aus deinem Mund!“


	73. 5.11.: Urlaub

„Wir sollten Urlaub nehmen“, eröffnete Judas am nächsten Tag seinem Liebsten.

„Ach?“ Gabriel hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ja, du wolltest doch so einen feuerspeienden Berg sehen.“

Gabriel schmunzelte. „Haben meine Worte doch an dir genagt, was?“

„Nun ja … Ja, das haben sie“, druckste Judas ein wenig herum.

„Aber ist es nicht ein klein bisschen übereilt, jetzt sofort Urlaub machen zu wollen? Und woher nehmen wir das Geld? Außerdem ist der späte Herbst und frühe Winter nicht die beste Zeit für eine weite Reise.“

„Irgendwie können wir das alles schon regeln, du wirst sehen. Lass uns einfach unsere Sachen packen und aufbrechen.“


	74. 6.11.: Legendär

„Es ist immer eine gute Sache, auf solch einem Abenteuer auch das eine oder andere Buch dabei zu haben“, sagte Gabriel, als er am nächsten Tag seinen Packen schulterte und zu Judas trat.

Dieser schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Du und deine Bücher, diese Liebe ist legendär!“

„Doch nichts liebe ich mehr als dich, mein Herz“, säuselte der Blonde und beugte sich zu einem Kuss vor.

Judas gewährte den Kuss, löste ihn aber rasch wieder. „Ich will doch deine einzig wahre und große Liebe nicht eifersüchtig machen!“

Gabriel knuffte ihn leicht. „Hör auf mit solchem Blödsinn!“ Doch er musste ebenso lachen.


	75. 7.11.: Ich bleibe immer bei dir

Sie wanderten den ganzen Tag einfach in irgendeine Richtung, die ihnen beliebte. Noch hatten sie Glück mit dem Wetter. Die Temperaturen waren zu ertragen und die Sonne schien.

Als es Nacht wurde, wurde es rasch frischer. Sie schlugen bald ihr Lager auf und kuschelten sich eng am Feuer zusammen.

„Ich liebe dich, Gabriel“, flüsterte Judas in die einvernehmliche Stille der Nacht hinein.

Gabriel schmiegte sich noch enger in seine Arme. „Und ich liebe dich.“

„Bis ans Ende aller Tage werde ich immer bei dir sein, das schwöre ich. Für immer. Du bist mein Herz, meine Seele.“

„Du bist mein Leben.“


	76. 8.11.: Gefangen

Sie hatten kein bestimmtes Ziel, welches sie verfolgten. Sie gingen einfach immer weiter in die Richtung, die ihnen ihre Füße wiesen, und ließen sich überraschen, was ihnen die Straße zeigen würde.

„Manchmal ist man wie gefangen von den eigenen vier Wänden“, sagte Gabriel irgendwann im Laufe des Tages. „Dann muss man Ausbrechen aus dem Trott der Gewohnheit.“

Immer weiter gingen sie, befreit von den Ketten des Alltags.

„Es tut gut, das zu machen“, sagte Gabriel. „Spontan zu sein wie früher, als wir noch jung waren und sich nicht nur alles ums Geld drehte. „Lass uns wieder jung sein, mein Judas.“


	77. 9.11.: Bonbon

Also waren sie wieder jung. Irgendwann auf ihrer Reise trafen sie auf einen fahrenden Händler, der alle möglichen exotischen Wahren verkaufte. Er reise durch alle großen Städte der Clangebiete, sagte er und zeigte den beiden neugierigen Jägern, was er bei sich führte in seinem großen Packen.

Unter anderem ließen sich dort allerhand Süßigkeiten finden. Begeistert schlug Gabriel zu und auch Judas konnte dem übersprudelnden Elan seines Gefährten einfach nicht wiederstehen. Breit grinsend gönnten sie sich beide einen Bonbon.

Genüsslich leckte sich Judas die klebrigen Finger ab. „Wie ich das als Kind geliebt habe!“ Er schwelgte in Erinnerungen aus frühesten Tagen.


	78. 10.11.: Glaskugel

Zu ihrem Erstaunen fanden sie ebenso auf ihrem Weg einen Wanderzirkus mit allerhand Artisten und Dompteuren und sogar einer Wahrsagerin. Begeistert sah Gabriel zu Judas.

„Das ist Humbug“,  sagte dieser. „Völliger Blödsinn. Sie zieht uns nur unser Geld aus der Tasche und erzählt uns doch irgendeinen Blödsinn. Lass uns weiter gehen. Es interessiert mich nicht, was sie in ihrer Glaskugel sieht.“

„Komm schon!“, bettelte Gabriel mit Hundeblick. „Vorgestern erst sagte ich es: Lass uns wieder jung und unbeschwert sein! Da gehört so etwas nun einmal auch dazu. Dazu sind wir doch auf diese Reise gegangen, oder?“

Judas seufzte. „Na schön …“


	79. 11.11. Fackel

Sie hatten sich nicht nur die Zukunft voraussagen lassen, sondern sich sogar spontan für einige Tage dem Zirkus angeschlossen. Als Gegenleistung für ihren Geleitschutz und die eine oder andere Hilfe, die sie anboten, bekamen sie an diesem Abend eine kleine Privatvorstellung von einigen der Artisten.

Mit leuchtenden Augen sahen sie im Dunklen einem Feuerspucker zu, wie er mit entblößtem Oberkörper um das Lagerfeuer herumtanzte und dabei mit zahlreichen Fackeln jonglierte. Hierhin und dorthin warf er sie, variierte Zahl und Tempo frei nach Belieben.

Funken stoben in der Nacht auf und tanzten umher wie tausend kleine Glühwürmchen. Es waren magische Momente.


	80. 12.11.: Die Geister der Vergangenheit

Ein Schatten fiel am Morgen des nächsten Tages auf Judas‘ Gemüt. Besorgt sah sich Gabriel dies eine Weile an, bis er seinen Liebsten doch darauf ansprach.

„Was bedrückt dich?“, fragte er vorsichtig. „Möchtest du reden?“

„Ich habe mich so sehr verändert in meinem Leben“, sagte der Dunkelhaarige leise. „Der unbeschwerte, fröhliche Junge, der ich einst war, ist schon längst tot. Vorbei die Zeiten, in denen ich über die Albernheiten von Clowns lachen und alles völlig ohne Sorgen und Bedenken betrachten konnte. Nun holen mich die Geister der Vergangenheit ein und zeigen mir, was ich geworden bin. Kalt, kalkulierend und hart.“


	81. 13.11.: Trauer

Vielleicht war es das trübe Novemberwetter, vielleicht ein allgemeines Tief, das Judas in der Tat sehr aufs Gemüt schlug. Er verweilte in Trauer um seine verlorene Kindheit und Unschuld. Was war er nun? Ein kaltherziges Individuum, das oftmals nur an sich selbst dachte und kaum über den Tellerrand seines eigenen Horizontes hinaus dachte. Geld und Ruhm, das waren nun die bestimmenden Motoren seines Lebens. Kaum andere Freuden kannte er noch.

Nur Gabriel war ihm geblieben, seine einzig wahre Liebe. Mit ihm an seiner Seite wurde ihm ein Teil dieser Last genommen, mit ihm an seiner Seite fühlte er sich lebendig.


	82. 14.11.: Helden

Um ihn abzulenken, bis ihm etwas Besseres als Trost einfiel, hatte Gabriel seinem Liebsten eines seiner Bücher in die Hand gedrückt. Es handelte von den Helden ihres Clans aus der Zeit der Altvorderen.

„Wir alle lieben Heldengeschichten und träumen tief in unserem Herzen, selbst ein Held zu sein“, sagte Gabriel.

Also stöberte Judas in den Geschichten aus längst vergangenen Tagen. In der Tat lenkte es ihm von seinen düsteren Gedanken ab, je mehr er sich in die Geschichten vertiefte. Immer begeisterter las er von großen Heldentaten und dem Kampf gegen wilde Bestien und große Gefahren, die längst vergessene Königreiche bedrohten.


	83. 15.11.: Denk nicht zu viel

Doch das Buch war kurzweilig und schnell durchgelesen. Die Gedanken kamen rasch wieder und bedrängten ihn in der Stille seines trübsinnigen Schweigens.

„Denk nicht zu viel“, riet Gabriel ihm.

Judas schnaubte. „Das sagt sich so leicht.“

„Und ist auch leicht. Lenk dich ab, gestern funktionierte es doch so wunderbar. Wir reisen hier mit einem Zirkus, hier gibt es genügend Ablenkung! Du sitzt den ganzen Tag hier in unserem Zelt und starrst die Wand an. Die einzige Abwechslung besteht darin, dass du hin und wieder auch auf den Boden starrst.“

Darüber musste Judas schmunzeln. „Nun denn. Dann lenke ich mich ab.“


	84. 16.11.: Auto

Wie es die Eigenart eines Zirkus war, zog er zahlreiches fahrendes Volk sowie allerhand andere Reisende an. Manche davon konnten gar abenteuerliche Geschichten erzählen.

„Ich hörte von einer sonderbaren Erfindung, die in der großen Stadt am Meer gemacht worden sein soll“, sagte einer dieser Fremden. „Automobil nennt sie sich oder kurz Auto. Eine Kutsche, die ganz ohne Pferde fahren soll, soll das sein! Stellt euch das einmal vor!“

„Ach, Humbug“, tat Gabriel es ab. „So etwas kann es nicht geben.“

„Doch, doch!“, beteuerte der andere Elf. „Geht hin und seht es euch selbst an!“

Gabriel sah ihn äußerst skeptisch an.


	85. 17.11.: Mythos

„Das ist ein Mythos“, sagte Gabriel am nächsten Tag. „Eine Kutsche, die ganz ohne Pferde fährt, so ein Blödsinn!“

Judas war aufgeschlossener. „Vielleicht ist ja doch etwas an dieser eigenwilligen Geschichte dran. Ich glaube es zwar ebenso kaum, aber man weiß ja nie. Hingehen können wir zumindest einmal. Ohnehin hat unsere Reise bis jetzt kein genaues Ziel. Lass uns doch das zu unserem Ziel machen.“

Gabriel hob eine Augenbraue. „Sonst bist du immer der Skeptiker.“

„Zeiten ändern sich.“ Judas lächelte.

Gabriel seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht wollte er uns nur einen Bären aufbinden. Andererseits … Nun, dann lass es uns wagen!“


	86. 18.11.: Musik

Noch für zwei Tage wollten sie den Zirkus begleiten, erst dann trennten sich ihre Wege. So kamen sie in den Genuss einiger weiterer Vorstellungen.

Der Zirkus führte neben all seiner Darsteller auch allerhand in der Tat hervorragende Musiker bei sich. Weder Gabriel noch Judas waren sonderlich musikalisch und kamen daher selten in den Genuss von Musik. So genossen sie es, all den verschiedenen Klängen zu lauschen. Gabriel bekam sogar Lust, zu einigen Liedern wild mit den anderen Zirkusdarstellern zu tanzen. Judas war erst skeptisch, doch sein Liebster ließ ihm keine Wahl.

Ausgelassen tanzten und hüpften sie zu den fröhlichen Weisen.


	87. 19.11.: Theater

Für den nächsten Tag stand eine Theateraufführung auf dem Plan. „Für Groß und Klein“, hieß es am Anschlag vor dem Zirkuszelt, und in der Tat waren im Publikum zahlreiche Familien zu sehen.

„Wir gönnen uns viel zu selten Kurzweil“, stellte Gabriel flüsternd kurz vor der Aufführung fest.

Dann ging es los. Der Vorhang wurde geöffnet und die Darsteller betraten die Bühne. Es war eine Komödie, eine recht bekannte, wie ihnen gesagt wurde. Ausgelassen lachte das Publikum und applaudierte den verrückten Kapriolen der Darsteller. Alle waren hellauf begeistert und auch Judas und Gabriel konnten sich dem Charme des Stückes nicht entziehen.


	88. 20.11.: Wage es nicht!

Der nächste Tag, der Tag ihres Aufbruchs vom Zirkus, überraschte alle mit dem ersten Schnee des kommenden Winters. Es war noch recht früh für Schnee und es war auch dementsprechend noch nicht viel gefallen. Die Welt war dennoch mit einem Male wie verzaubert.

Eine Weile folgten sie schweigend und mit leuchtenden Augen ihrem Weg. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln trat schließlich auf Gabriels Gesicht.

Judas ahnte nichts Gutes. „Wage es nicht!“, drohte er.

„Doch!“ Lachend griff Gabriel eine Fuhre Schnee und schleuderte sie Judas entgegen.

Prustend wischte er sich das weiße Pulver aus dem Gesicht. „Rache!“, rief er.

Eine wilde Schneeballschlacht entbrannte.


	89. 21.11.: Täter und Opfer

Doch dass nicht alles in der Welt im Reinen war, wurde ihnen am nächsten Tag vor Augen geführt. Sie kamen an einem sich im Aufruhr befindlichen Dorf vorbei. Schaulustig, wie die dunkelelfische Allgemeinheit nun einmal war, sahen sie nach, was geschehen sei.

Ein Mord war begangen worden, Opfer und Täter waren beide bereits bekannt. Nun beschimpften die Angehörigen des Opfers in ihrer Trauer die Familie des Täters mit wüsten Beleidigungen und Schmähungen.

In den Reihen der Schaulustigen wurden allerhand Spekulationen ausgetauscht. Immer wieder erhoben sich erregte Stimmen und forderten Gerechtigkeit.

Judas sah Gabriel an. „Wir gehen lieber“, sagte er leise.


	90. 22.11.: Meersalz

Das Dorf hatten sie eilends hinter sich gelassen und rasch ihren Weg fortgesetzt. Schon bald hatte der Duft von Meeressalz ihre Nasen umweht und ihnen das vorläufige Ziel ihrer Reise verkündet: die Küsten im Süden und damit die große Hafenstadt, in welcher jene wundersame Erfindung gemacht worden sei.

Judas atmete tief durch. Eine steife Brise wehte vom Ufer her über den Deich, hinter welchem sie standen. Doch die Luft war wunderbar frisch und rein. So wohltuend!

„Lass uns noch eine Weile hier verweilen“, sagte er. „Die Stadt kann auch bis morgen warten, noch will ich die Umgebung hier draußen genießen.“


	91. 23.11.: Federleicht

Die Stadt am Meer war ein vor Leben nur so pulsierendes Wesen, riesig und quirlig. Judas ließ sich von der allgemeinen Atmosphäre des puren und hektischen Lebens anstecken und ließ sich treiben im Strom der Massen. Er fühlte sich federleicht und so lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Nein, auf Dauer wäre all das Chaos und der Lärm nichts für ihn, doch für den Moment war es ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Jede nur erdenkliche Lebensart war hier anzutreffen, die unterschiedlichsten Religionen und Denkweisen. Waren aus aller Welt, zig Sprachen, die verschiedensten Dunkelelfen aus unterschiedlichsten Clans.

Die Stadt war das Leben selbst.


	92. 24.11.: Antrieb

Der Erfinder jenes sagenumwobenen Automobils, von welchen überall in der Stadt gesprochen wurde, war schnell gefunden: ein untersetzter, schrulliger Erfinder, der allerhand Dinge in seinem Keller zusammentüftelte.

Seine Werkstatt hatte regen Zulauf, jeder wollte die Sensation sehen. Auch Judas und Gabriel bestaunten die eigenwillige Kutsche. Es war ein Kasten mit vier Rädern. Mehrere Sitze waren in den Kasten montiert, mit einem Rad wurde er gelenkt.

„Wie wird sie angetrieben?“, wollte Judas wissen.

„Durch Muskelkraft, werter Herr“, sagte der Erfinder. „Mit Pedalen werden Zahnräder angetrieben, welche die Räder drehen.“

„Das ist alles?“ Judas war enttäuscht. Das sollte die ganze Magie sein?!


	93. 25.11.: Dahin schmelzen

„Was ist das?“ Skeptisch betrachtete Judas die braune Masse vor ihm. „Das soll Schokolade sein? Dann riecht sie völlig anders als jede Schokolade, die ich bisher kostete!“

„Dann probiert ein Stück von dieser hier, mein Herr!“, drängte der Händler ihn. „Sie ist zart schmelzend, viel zarter als alles, was Ihr bisher probieren konntet, das versichere ich Euch. Solche Schokolade findet Ihr unter Garantie nirgends.“

Skeptisch besah sich Judas die Süßigkeit und nahm schließlich ein Stück in die Hand. Die Schokolade war dunkler, als er es gewohnt war, und roch wesentlich stärker und würziger.

Nur ein Biss zerstreute all seine Zweifel.


	94. 26.11.: Inspiration

Das Künstlerviertel begeisterte Gabriel am meisten. Judas war erstaunt, denn die einzigen Male, bei denen Gabriel wirkliches Interesse für die schöngeistigen Künste zeigte, betraf seine Bücher. Judas hielt das alles für völlig überflüssig. Worte in möglichst wohlklingender Weise aneinander zu reihen oder den Pinsel besonders formvollendet über eine Leinwand zu führen, füllte den Magen der allerwenigsten. Die meisten Künstler waren arme Schlucker.

Gabriel hingegen schwärmte für die Inspiration und für das geistige Potenzial, welches die Kunst hier ausschöpfen konnte. Wahrscheinlich war es nur eine Phase, sagte sich Judas und folgte seinem Liebsten kommentarlos durch das Künstlerviertel. Das gab sich wieder.


	95. 27.11. Pflege

Der November zeigte sich wieder einmal so kurz vor Winterbeginn von seiner schmuddeligsten Seite. Es goss in Strömen und durchnässte alles und jeden. Es war kein schönes Wetter, um die Stadt zu besichtigen, aber gewiss eines, um gemütlich auf ihrem kleinen, gemieteten Zimmer vor einem warmen Kamin zu sitzen.

Liebe wollte sich steter Pflege erfreuen. Nur dann konnte sie wachsen und gedeihen. Sie beide wussten es und nutzten die Stunden des grauen Novembertages, um ebenjene Pflege zu betreiben. Es war gut, auch einmal einfach nichts zu tun oder zu sagen und einfach nur die wohltuende Nähe des Anderen zu genießen.


	96. 28.11: Düstere Legenden

Geschichten waren ein beliebter Zeitvertreib. War ein guter Erzähler gefunden, waren viele bereit, ein kleines Sümmchen von ihrem Geld abzutreten. An diesem Abend hatte ein Chronist seinen Weg in Judas‘ und Gabriels Unterkunft gefunden.

„Tödliche Tinte“, begann er seine Erzählung im dramatischen Tonfall, um nach einer Kunstpause fortzusetzen: „Es gibt zahlreiche Legenden in all unseren Clans, dies ist eine der wohl düstersten. Eine von Machtgier und Verrat und schrecklichen Flüchen.

Denn auch das Lesen kann tödlich sein. Wissen ist Macht und manchmal sogar Macht über das Leben selbst. Höret nun die Legende eines finsteren Fluches, geboren aus Rache und Missgunst.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auf ebenjener Legende fußt die Kurzgeschichte »[Tödliche Tinte](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11585859)«, in der Gabriel und Judas einem alten Schatz auf der Spur sind.


	97. 29.11.: In Gedenken an ...

Natürlich war die Stadt auch ein Ort des Ruhmes und der Pracht. Wo sonst, wenn nicht hier, konnte man am besten der gefallenen Helden der Dunkelelfen gedenken? Hier, wo alle Welt die Statuen der längst Verblichenen bewundern konnte.

Oder eben auch nicht.

„Warum haben sie von diesem Fettwanst eine Statue aufgestellt?“, fragte sich Gabriel.

Judas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung.“

„Was soll er denn geleistet haben?“

„Wahrscheinlich ein Rekord in den höchsten Steuereinnahmen sowie im größten Gewicht, das seinen Hintern jemals auf einem Thron plattgesessen hat.“

Gabriel sah zu Judas. Dessen Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch. Dann prusteten sie herzhaft los.


	98. 30.11.: Um den heißen Brei herumreden

Eine der Besonderheiten der Stadt waren die Rostren genannten Rednertribünen auf dem Großen Markt, auf welchem jeder, der sich für geeignet hielt, Reden über alles Mögliche halten konnte. Judas und Gabriel hatten sich den Spaß erlaubt und sich eine solche Rede zu Gemüte geführt.

„Viel reden können sie alle“ stellte Judas nüchtern fest.

„Ich weiß genauso viel, wie zuvor. Nur heiße Luft ist es, welche sie hier ausstoßen!“, beschwerte sich Gabriel.  „Verschwendete Zeit. Ich frage mich, warum sie das ermöglicht haben.“

„Sehe ich genauso!“

„Wobei …“ Gabriel verfiel in nachdenkliches Schweigen. „Vielleicht kann der eine oder andere ja doch Reden führen.“


	99. 1.12.: Sich lustig machen

Politsatiren waren da ein weitaus unterhaltsamerer Zeitvertreib als trockene Reden, die sich immer und immer wieder im Kreis drehten. Es war so unglaublich auflockernd und amüsant, sich über die Obrigkeit lustig zu machen und diese auf möglichst boshafte Weise zu parodieren und zu verunglimpfen.

Natürlich musste das mit der nötigen Akkuratesse vollzogen werden, damit niemand genaue Anhaltspunkte für eine handfeste Anklage bekam, doch wer Augen im Kopf hatte und denken konnte, der wusste, worum es in den Stücken ging.

Es war herrlich, die eigenen Anführer auf derselbe Stufe wie man selbst gestellt zu sehen, ohne all ihre Majestät und Pracht.


	100. 2.12.: Friedhof

Allmählich aber wurde ihnen der Trubel der Stadt doch zu viel, auch wenn sie ihn bisher genossen hatten. Sie brauchten bald wieder ihre Ruhe und suchten diese für den Moment auf einem der städtischen Friedhöfe.

Es war eine schaurige, aber auch schöne Atmosphäre, in welche sie nach Einbruch der Nacht eintauchten. Mit einem Male herrschte Ruhe um sie herum, selbst inmitten dieser niemals schlafenden Stadt. Als wolle niemand um keinen Preis die Rast der Toten stören.

Sie atmeten durch und genossen die Pause von der Hektik der Stadt, die ihnen hier gegönnt wurde.

„Wir sollten bald zurück“, sagte Gabriel.

„Ja.“


	101. 3.12.: Kunst

„Es erscheint mir wie eine Kunst, dass man hier in der Stadt überleben kann. Ein Besuch ist ganz aufregend, aber ich kann mir ein dauerhaftes Leben in diesem Moloch einfach nicht vorstellen“, sagte Judas und blickte sich um.

„Das ist eben wie immer in der Kunst: Entweder man kann es oder man kann es nicht“, meinte Gabriel. „Aber mir ergeht es so wie dir. Auf Dauer will ich hier nicht leben. Die Elfen hier müssen wahre Lebenskünstler sein, wenn sie das so lange aushalten.“

„Ein Grund mehr, wieder zu gehen.“ Judas war froh über die Reise, doch die Heimat rief.


	102. 4.12: Geständnisse

In der Stadt war man hemmungsloser und ungezügelter. Immer wieder hatten sie verliebte Paare gesehen, die ihre Gefühle in aller Öffentlichkeit zeigten.

„Weißt du noch, als wir uns unsere Liebe gestanden“, wisperte Judas.

Gabriel musste lächeln. „Wie kann ich das jemals vergessen?“

Judas war neidisch auf all die Paare, denen sie begegneten. Sie konnten ihre Liebe offen ausleben, Gabriel und er allerdings mussten sich verbergen und der Welt ein Theaterschauspiel präsentieren. Er war es leid, aber was konnte er schon ändern? Damit sich etwas an ihrer Situation änderte, mussten sich die Clans der Dunkelelfen ändern. Doch dies würde nicht geschehen.


	103. 5.12.: Und sie lebten glücklich ...

Der Tag ihrer Abreise war gekommen. Es tat gut, all der Hektik und dem Lärm den Rücken zukehren zu können. Endlich würden sie bald wieder ihre Ruhe haben.

„Und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage“, sagte Judas.

Gabriel sah ihn fragend an. „Wie meinst du das?“

„Genauso. Ein bisschen ist es doch wie im Märchen. Das hier alles war ein Abenteuer und nun kehren wir in die heimatlichen Gefilde und die Ruhe zurück. Wie in Märchen.“

„Nur, dass wir keine schreckliche Bestie erlegt haben, mein Lieber!“

„Ach, wer brauch das schon? Wir haben die Stadt bezwungen, das reicht!“


	104. 6.12.: Nachforschungen

Eine Rückkehr in den Alltag hieß auch, dass sie weitere Aufträge einholen mussten, und das sogar recht dringend. Ihr Geld wurde knapp und sie brauchten neue Quellen.

  „Wir sollten uns lieber in heimatlichen Gefilden umhören“, gab Judas zu bedenken. „Dort kennt man uns besser und auch wir wissen eher, womit wir es zu tun bekommen.“

„Ich halte es für einen aufregenden Gedanken, einmal in dieser Gegend nach neuen Aufträgen zu schauen. Wer weiß, vielleicht finden wir einen spendablen Herren.“

„Hm …“ Judas war nicht überzeugt. „Dies halte ich immer für ein recht unsicheres Geschäft.“

„Beim letzten Mal wurden wir daheim betrogen.“


	105. 7.12.: Umtausch ausgeschlossen

Der nächste Tag hielt eine kleine Überraschung für Judas bereit. Gabriel war nicht bei ihm, als er aufwachte. Wo er wohl war und was vorgefallen war, dass sie nicht Seite an Seite erwachten wie sonst jeden Tag? Sollte er sich sorgen?

Er beschloss, sich vorerst keine Gedanken zu machen und einfach abzuwarten.

Gabriel erschien bald danach.

„Wo warst du gewesen?“, wollte Judas wissen.

„Aufträge einholen!“

„Ich habe doch gesagt …“

„Umtausch ausgeschlossen.“ Gabriel lächelte, als wäre er die Heiligkeit in Person. „Du wirst schon sehen, mein Herz, dass das eine gute Idee ist.“

„Gabriel, ich weiß nicht …“

„Sei offen für neues!“


	106. 8.12.: Massage

Ein plötzlicher Wetterwechsel kam mit diesem Tag. Es war unangenehm windig und frisch, doch nicht kalt genug für Schnee. Stattdessen fiel ein ekelhafter Sprühregen, dem man scheinbar unmöglich ausweichen konnte, egal, wo man sich unterstellte.

Judas spürte den Wetterwechsel in seinem Rücken und seinen Schultern.

„Alles verspannt“, stöhnte er. Egal, wie er sich reckte und streckte, nichts brachte Erleichterung. Seine Muskeln schmerzten auf äußerst unangenehme Weise.

„Dann komm mal her“, bot Gabriel ihm an. „Das haben wir gleich. Wollen ja nicht, dass du leidest, mein Lieber.“ Er verstand sich hervorragend auf das Massieren, und Judas wusste das wohl zu schätzen.


	107. 9.12.: Verrückt nach dir

Endlich waren sie wieder allein und für sich. Wohltuende Stille umfing sie. Nun mussten sie sich nicht mehr verstellen und eine Maske für die Öffentlichkeit tragen. Endlich wieder konnten sie ihre Liebe feiern und wieder ganz sie selbst sein.

„Wie sehr ich dich doch liebe“, säuselte Judas. „Ich bin ganz verrückt nach dir, mein Herz.“

Gabriel lächelte zärtlich. „Was bin ich froh, dass es dich gibt, du wundervollster Elf aller Clans.“

Sie schmiegten sich fest in die Arme des jeweils anderen und genossen in angenehmer Stille ihre Zweisamkeit. Was konnte es wundervolleres auf der Welt geben als ihre Liebe? Nichts!


	108. 10.12.: Stars und Sternchen

Ihr Auftraggeber war ein örtlicher Adeliger, von welchem Judas noch nie gehört hatte. Gabriel hatte ihm ein wenig über diesen Herrn berichtet, doch die Wirklichkeit übertraf alle Erwartungen.

Anscheinend hatten sie es mit einem ziemlich hohen Tier zu tun bekommen. Stolz saß der aufstrebende Herr unter seinem Banner und betrachtete sie abschätzend.

„Seht das Sternenbanner meines Hauses“, sagte er. „Es steht für großen Ruhm und Reichtum. Ihr solltet euch glücklich schätzen, solch einem Mann wie mir dienen zu dürfen.“

Eitel schien er also auch zu sein, bemerkte Judas für sich. Solange er aber gut zahlen konnte, war es ihm recht.


	109. 11.12.: Geschicklichkeit

Die Aufgabe, die ihnen aufgetragen worden war, erforderte allerhand Geschicklichkeit und eine Menge Vorbereitung. Auf dem Land des Fürsten befand sich ein antikes Labyrinth, in welchem sich ein Höllentor geöffnet hatte. Die herausströmenden Dämonen terrorisierten nun die ortsansässigen Bauern.

Es würde kein Leichtes werden, dafür auch umso besser bezahlt. Vielleicht war es ja doch eine gute Idee gewesen, sich in der Nähe der Stadt nach einem Auftrag umzuhören, überlegte Judas, während sie sich vorbereiteten.

Schon lange hatte er keine Dämonen gejagt, dies war immer besonders aufregend. Diese Aufträge waren ihm die Liebsten, bei denen er seine volle Geschicklichkeit auskosten konnte.


	110. All I Need 12.12.: Paranoid

Das Labyrinth wollte seinem Namen alle Ehre machen. Zwar hatten sie es in ihrem Leben noch nicht mit allzu vielen Labyrinthen zu tun gehabt, doch dies schien ein besonders großes und verzweigtes zu sein. Hinzu kam, dass niemand genau wusste, wo sich das Tor geöffnet hatte. Immerhin gab es Karten, welche sie nun studierten.

„Da wird man doch irre“, jammerte Judas. „Wenn ich dieses Liniengewirr noch länger anstarren muss, werde ich verrückt!“

„Richtiggehend paranoid!“, stimmte Gabriel zu. „Aber bald ist es geschafft.“

„Du hattest die Idee. Wenn, dann könnte ich dich dafür beschuldigen“, erinnerte Judas ihn.

„Jaja …“, maulte sein Gefährte.


	111. 13.12.: Massiv

Das Labyrinth war ein unglaubliches Gebilde. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatten Judas und Gabriel Vergleichbares gesehen. Hoch und massiv ragten die Wände über ihnen auf und warfen ihr Schatten weit über die wilde Wiese, welche mit den Jahren um das antike Gebilde gewachsen war. Es wirkte einschüchternd und bedrohlich, selbst für die beiden Dunkelelfen, die in ihrem Leben doch schon viele furchteinflößende Dinge gesehen hatten.

  „Und da wollen wir hinein?“, fragte Gabriel.

  „Es sieht wohl danach aus“, bemerkte Judas. „Dann wollen wir einmal. Das ist doch wie geschaffen für Dämonen.“

  Damit wagten sie sich in die Höhle des Löwen.


	112. 14.12.: Auszeit

Ihre Suche im Labyrinth stellte sich als ermüdend heraus. Stets sahen sie dieselben Wände, immer und immer wieder. Mit Kreide markierten sie sich die Wände, um den Rückweg wieder zu finden, und ohne diese Hilfe hätten sie wohl schon längst den Überblick verloren und wären hoffnungslos verloren gegangen in den Tiefen des antiken Gebäudes.

  „Ich brauche eine Auszeit“, sagte Gabriel irgendwann. „Sonst werde ich verrückt. Immer und immer wieder dieselben Wände und Muster. Hier ist nichts, was das Auge ausruhen lässt.“

  Judas konnte dem nur zustimmen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass uns die Dämonen so schnell wegrennen. Lass uns hier rasten.“


	113. 15.12.: Auszeit

Das Labyrinth wirkte verlassen und leblos, dich nur auf den ersten Blick. Die Wände wahren kahl und feucht und moosüberwuchert, doch sah man genau hin, sah man kleine huschende Gestalten am Boden und in den Ritzen zwischen den Backsteinen, die in Angst vor dem Fackellicht der beiden Dunkelelfen davon huschten.

  Judas wollte nicht genau wissen, was für Kreaturen es waren.

  Plötzlich vernahmen sie ein helles, hohes Kreischen, und Flügel flatterten ihnen um die Ohren. Sie zuckten zusammen und duckten sich, als ein Schwarm Fledermäuse ihnen um die Ohren flog.

  Judas‘ Herz schlug wie wild. Was hatte er sich erschreckt!


	114. 16.12.: Thema ausgeschlossen

Fast schon durch Zufall fanden sie ihr Ziel während ihrer weitestgehend blinden Suche. Doch eine Überraschung erwartete sie.

  „Es hat sich wieder geschlossen“, stellte Judas verwundert fest.

  „Das tun sie doch nie“, meinte Gabriel.

  „Und weit und breit keine Spur von Dämonen, die noch herumstreifen.“

  Ein schwefliger Geruch von fauligen Eiern hing noch in der Luft und der Boden war an der Stelle geschwärzt wie von großer Hitze, wo das Dämonentor gestanden hatte, doch sonst waren keine Hinweise auf die Existenz ebenjenen Tores zu sehen.

  „Ich traue dem Frieden nicht.“

  „Für mich sieht das Thema abgeschlossen aus. Lass uns gehen.“


	115. 17.12.: Camping

Zwar traten sie wieder den Rückweg aus dem Labyrinth an, doch schlugen sie vorerst ihr Lager am Eingang auf. Gabriel hatte seinen Liebsten davon überzeugen können, dass ihr Auftrag ein wenig zu leicht verlaufen war. Sie wollten noch einige Tage hier kampieren, um sicher zu gehen, dass kein Dämon ihnen entwischt war.

  Überhaupt war es ungewöhnlich, dass sie keinerlei Feindkontakt besessen hatten. Was hatten die Dämonen vorgehabt, als sie diese Welt an genau diesem Ort heimgesucht hatten? Hatten sie es bekommen und waren nun wieder verschwunden oder war es etwas anderes gewesen?

  Fragen über Fragen und Judas wusste keine Antwort.


	116. 18.12.: Wolken

„Wie lange wollen wir hier noch warten?“, fragte Gabriel.

  „Es war doch deine Idee“, erwiderte Judas. „Sag du es mir.“

  „Als hättest du jemals behauptet, dass es eine schlechte Idee sei!“ Doch Gabriel sagte dies mit einem Lächeln. Dann wechselte er jedoch den Ton. „Ich mache mir nur wegen dieser Wolken dort Sorgen. Siehst du sie? Dort am östlichen Horizont.“

  „Ja, ich sehe sie. Ein Sturm scheint heraufzuziehen. Ob er den ersten richtigen Schnee des Jahres bringen wird?“

  „Egal, was dieses Wetter uns bringen wird, wir sollten Schutz suchen.“

  „Das Labyrinth liegt nahe. Auch wenn ich es eigentlich leid bin.“


	117. 19.12.: Der Sinn des Lebens

Der Sturm zog rollend auf und fegte  über das Land, als wolle er all seine Urgewalt mit einem Male über ihnen entladen. Zornig wehte der Wind und riss alles mit sich, das sich nicht fest genug im Boden festkrallte.

  Gabriel und Judas hatten sich in das Labyrinth zurückgezogen, wo das Unwetter sie nicht mehr erreichte, und sagen nun zu, wie der Eingang immer mehr mit Schnee zugeweht wurde.

  „Was ist der Sinn des Lebens?“, fragte sich Gabriel.

  „Fortpflanzung und damit Arterhaltung“, erwiderte Judas sogleich.

  „Das klingt so … unphilosophisch und unromantisch.“

  „Wie wäre es mit Liebe?“

  „Das gefällt mir schon eher!“


	118. 20.12.: Erde

Der nächste Tag brachte eine tiefe Stille und allumfassende Finsternis mit sich.

  „Judas? Sind wir tot?“, fragte Gabriel vorsichtig.

  „Was? Wieso sollten wir das sein?“, wunderte sich jener.

  „Es ist so still und dunkel.“

  „Ach, Blödsinn.“

  Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Eingang zugeweht war.

  „Na super, das heißt Erde schippen“, beschwerte sich Gabriel.

  „Oder eher Schnee, aber so dreckig, wie der Schnee wirkt, scheint dort eine Menge Erde mit dabei zu sein. Der Sturm muss sehr stark geweht haben, wenn er so viel Dreck mit aufwirbelt.“

  Es wurde eine dreckige und langwierige Arbeit, bis sie das Tageslicht wieder sahen.


	119. 21.12.: Jemandem die Stirn bieten

Da ihr Auftrag erfüllt zu sein schien, obgleich sie nichts dazu beigetragen hatten, begaben sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Fürsten, um ihre Belohnung einzustreichen. Ihr Auftraggeber schien jedoch nicht so spendabel zu sein, wie gedacht, nachdem sie den eingeforderten Bericht abgegeben hatten.

  „Eure Arbeit bestand aus tagelangem Herumirren in alten Gemäuern“, sagte er. „Nach euren eigenen Angaben habt ihr keinen einzigen Dämon gesehen, geschweige denn erschlagen oder dazu beigetragen, dass das Tor geschlossen wird. Stattdessen hat sich alles von selbst geregelt.“

  Judas hasste es, Adeligen die Stirn bieten zu müssen. „Und doch besteht keine Bedrohung mehr für Eure Leute.“


	120. 22.12.: Und wenn wir schon dabei sind ...

Sie hatten erfolgreich verhandeln können, am Ende waren sie dennoch gut weggekommen. Zwar hatten sie nicht die volle versprochene Belohnung bekommen, doch es war besser als nichts. Das Geld würde nun wieder für eine Weile reichen, bis sie sich um den nächsten Auftrag kümmern mussten. Schließlich hatten sie den Herrn doch davon überzeugen können, dass sie gute Arbeit verrichtet hatten.

  „Vielleicht hätten wir noch mehr verlangen können“, überlegte Judas.

  „Wo wir schon einmal dabei gewesen waren, ihm das Geld für nicht verrichtete Arbeit aus der Tasche zu ziehen?“

  „Genau!“

  „Vielleicht nicht jetzt, es ist bald Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe.“


	121. 23.12.: Glanz

In der Tat stand Weihnachten vor der Tür. Mit einem Male war es ihnen beiden eingefallen, bis jetzt hatten sie keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet.

  „Welch Jammer, dass wir nicht zu Hause sind“, bedauerte Gabriel. „Sonst waren wir es immer, saßen unter dem geschmückten Baum und wärmten uns am Feuer.“

  „Nun haben wir nur uns und die weiß glänzende Natur um uns herum“, hielt Judas dagegen. „Ist doch auch etwas.“

  Wie verzaubert war der Wald. Es lag kaum Schnee, dafür war alles mit Raureif überzogen, einem weißen, zarten Glanz, der die Welt so unwirklich und märchenhaft erscheinen ließ. Es war wunderschön.


	122. 24.12.: Weihnachten

So war nun also die Heilige, die geweihte Nacht gekommen, die stille Nacht des beschaulichen Beisammenseins und der trauten Zweisamkeit. Die beiden Jäger hatten eine Herberge gefunden, die für sie öffnete und sogar auf einen Sonderkundenzuschlag verzichtete, denn es war immerhin Weihnachten. Sie hatten sich zwei Decken genommen und sich vor den Kamin im Schankraum gekuschelt. Ein Feuer prasselte munter darin, und der Wirt hatte ihnen Glühwein gebracht, nachdem sie gegessen hatten. Leider gab es keine Gans, doch ein guter Rinderbraten tat es ebenso.

  Ihnen fehlten zugegebener Maßen ihre üblichen Rituale, doch war dies zugegebener Maßen doch ein einmaliges Weihnachten.


	123. 25.12.: Frohe Botschaften

Weder Judas noch Gabriel waren sonderlich religiös, doch jedes Jahr zur Weihnachtszeit gingen sie in die Kirche. Dieses Jahr hatten sie eine kleine Kirche auf dem Land gefunden, welche sie nebst den Bewohnern des nahen Dorfes aufnahm.

  Mit sonorer Stimme verkündete der Pfarrer der kleinen Gemeinde die frohe Botschaft von der Geburt des Herrn, das Grippenspiel wurde aufgeführt und anschließend das Brot geteilt. Die Kirche besaß sogar eine bescheidene Orgel, auf der gespielt wurde. Zu den feierlichen Melodien sangen die Kirchenbewohner weihnachtliche Lieder und lobpreisten diese selige Zeit.

  Eine frohe Zeit war nun angebrochen und würde hoffentlich noch lange anhalten.


	124. 26.12.  Treppen steigen

„Das Leben ist ein stetes Auf und Ab. Wie Treppen steigen. Oder besser eine Berg- und Talfahrt“, sagte Gabriel.

  „Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?“, wollte sein Gefährte wissen.

  „Das wurde mir nun wieder bewusst. Es ist Weihnachten und alle sind glücklich. Alles Leid der Welt scheint vergessen zu sein. Als würden wir uns auf einem Höhenflug befinden, der nicht zu enden scheint. Wie Gipfelstürmer.“

  Judas musste lächeln. „Du scheinst deine poetische Ader wiedergefunden zu haben, ist es nicht so, mein Herz?“

  „Wenn wir so durch die Wildnis wandern, kommt man eben ins Grübeln. Die Natur läd ja förmlich dazu ein!“


	125. 27.12.: Freizeit

Ihr Urlaub hatte eine wirklich lange Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Judas bemerkte eine gewisse Rastlosigkeit an sich. Die Zeit des Müßigganges war seiner schaffenden Natur zu viel gewesen. Nun musste er wieder etwas tun und tätig werden. Der jüngste Auftrag war nicht erfüllend genug gewesen.

  Er war kein Elf des Müßigganges. Er musste schaffen und seiner Hände Werk betrachten können. Es war eine schöne Zeit, die er mit Gabriel im Urlaub verbracht hatte, doch nun wollte er wieder nach Hause.

  „Wir sollten uns beeilen, dass wir wieder heim kommen“, sagte er.

  „So eilig?“, wollte Gabriel wissen.

  „Wir hatten genug Freizeit.“


	126. 28.12.: Eine Beichte abnehmen

Es gab einen Grund, warum weder Judas noch Gabriel der Religion zugetan waren. Die Priester übten zu viel Kontrolle aus, besaßen zu viel Macht über ihre Schäfchen. Sünden mussten gebeichtet werden, alles musste berichtet werden.

  Und sie waren Sünder.

  Oh, wie sie in den Augen der Kirche gesündigt hatten! Zahlreicher religiöser Vergehen hatten sie sich schuldig gemacht, für die sie Rechenschaft hätten leisten müssen.

  Doch warum sollten sie das tun? Sie lebten gut so, wie sie es taten, und ob es ein nächstes Leben gab oder nicht, stand für sie noch lange nicht fest. Eine Beichte leisteten sie bestimmt nicht.


	127. 29.12.: Sammlung

In der Wildnis lebte allerhand seltsames Volk, und wenn man sich abseits der Wege bewegte, traf man noch mehr davon. An diesem Tag hatten sie die kleine windschiefe und unter Garantie zugige Hütte einer Kräuterhexe ausgemacht. Noch nie hatte Judas eine so runzlige und bucklige Dunkelelfe gesehen. Ob sie zwergisches Blut in den Adern hatte?

  „Kommt herein“, krächzte das Weib und winkte ihnen.

  Das Kabuff war dunkel und muffig. Eine obskure Sammlung zahlreicher toter Tiere war hier anzufinden entweder ausgestopft oder eingelegt in Alkohol. Aus toten Augen starrten sie in den Raum. Judas hatte das Bedürfnis, von hier zu verschwinden.


	128. 30.12.: Meine Rettung

Die Hexe führte irgendetwas im Schilde. Ständig schlich sie um die beiden Jäger herum und kniff sie in die Seiten und begutachtete sie.

  „Junges Fleisch, steht gut im Saft“, hörte Judas sie manchmal murmeln.

  Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn.

  „Wir sollten von hier verschwinden, wir sind schon viel zu lange hier“, murmelte er Gabriel ins Ohr. „Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit uns vor hat, aber es ist sicher nichts Gutes.“

  Doch Gabriel schien nicht zu hören.

  „Gabriel! Das Weib hat dich behext!“ Er schüttelte ihn kräftig.

  Der Blonde fuhr wie aus einem Tram auf. „Meine Rettung! Lass uns verschwinden.“


	129. 31.12.: Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern

Es stellte sich immer wieder die Frage, warum sich Gabriel und Judas so ausgesprochen gut miteinander vertrugen, denn eigentlich waren sie beide sozial nicht allzu kompetent. Gerne einmal fielen sie mit der Tür ins Haus und verhielten sich nicht immer allzu sensibel oder geschickt.

  Und doch liebten sie sich. Eine Liebe über alle Grenzen hinaus und wider Willen und entgegen aller Konventionen. Sie verstießen gegen zahlreiche Gepflogenheiten und moralischen Grundzüge ihres Clans. Oft hatten sie sich gegen Hohn und Verachtung wehren müssen, immer und immer wieder.

  Doch es war ihnen egal. Vollkommen egal. Denn gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern.


	130. 1.1.: Frohes Neues Jahr!

Das neue Jahr verbrachten sie auf dem Land unweit einer größeren Siedlung. So mieden sie den Trubel der Neujahrsfeste und konnten doch um Mitternacht das Feuerwerk genießen. Sie hatten sich in einem kleinen Hain niedergelassen und sich im Schnee ein gemütliches Plätzchen geschafften. Von dort aus beobachteten sie den Himmel.

  Raketen schossen zum Himmel und tauchten ihn in ein buntes Lichtermeer. Kaskaden von Gold und Rot und Grün und Blau gingen nieder. Mit lautem Krachen und viel Getöse wurden die bösen Geister des neuen Jahres vertrieben, auf dass es ein gesegnetes und glückliches werden möge. Das neue Jahr war gekommen.


	131. 2.1.: Horror

„Weißt du, was ich früher als kleiner Stift immer unheimlich gern gemacht habe?“, fragte Judas.

  „Nein. Was denn?“, wollte Gabriel wissen.

  „Gruselgeschichten erzählen!“, rief sein Gefährte aus. „Abends am Lagerfeuer mit anderen Kindern meines Alters, wenn um uns herum die Wölfe heulten und der Wind pfiff. Das war immer das größte. Besonders dann, wenn es wirkliche Horrorgeschichten gewesen waren. Wir sollten das auch machen, finde ich.“

  „Was? Uns gegenseitig von unseren Abenteuern erzählen? Die kennen wir doch beide!“ Gabriel lachte. „Aber weißt du was? In jeder Geschichte steckt ein Funken Wahrheit. Diesen sollten wir erforschen.“

  „Eine gute Idee!“, meinte Judas.


	132. 3.1.: Sonderangebot

In einer der Ortschaften, die sie auf ihrem Heimweg durchquerten, war an diesem Tag Markttag. Sie beschlossen, einmal vorbei zu schauen, denn wer wusste schon, was sie finden würden. Überall waren Dunkelelfen und besahen sich die Waren, die lautstark von den Händlern ausgerufen wurden. Bei einem Schmiedestand hielten sie inne. Nebst allerhand alltäglicher Werkzeuge fanden sie hier auch einige interessante Waffen.

  „Die Herren sehen interessiert aus“, sagte der Händler. „Extra für Sie biete ich ein Sonderangebot. Wie wäre es mit diesem Dolch? Oder jenen Streitkolben? Exzellente Schmiedearbeit aus bestem Stahl!“

  Judas konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, er musste eine Waffe kaufen.


	133. 4.1.: Wie Zähne ziehen

Es gab kaum etwas Unangenehmeres als Zähne ziehen. Mit Ausnahme von Tauwetter, wenn man selbst nicht daheim war, sondern sich durch die Wildnis schlagen musste. In den letzten Tagen waren die Temperaturen immer weiter angestiegen und nun taute der Schnee, der in den letzten Tagen immer wieder gefallen war, rasant weg.

  Der Boden war weich und matschig und der verbliebene Schnee mehr Wasser als alles andere.

  Das Vorankommen war eine reine Qual, von den klammen Kleidern und den kalten Füßen gar nicht zu sprechen. Sie wollten einfach nur noch ins Warme und Trockene.

  „Widerwärtig!“, brachte Judas es auf den Punkt.


	134. 5.1.: Drachen steigen lassen

Kinder liebten es, kleine Papierdrachen in den windigen Himmel aufsteigen zu lassen. Warum, das konnte sich Judas nicht erklären.

„Wäre es nicht viel spannender, richtige Drachen in den Himmel aufsteigen zu lassen?“, fragte er, während sie aus einiger Entfernung die spielenden Kinder beobachtete.

„Du meinst jene aus Fleisch und Blut und Feuer?“, hakte Gabriel nach.

„Ja, genau die.“

„Du musst irre sein! Die fressen einen doch eher, als dass sie jemanden auf sich reiten lassen!“

„Das sagen immer die Legenden. Aber ich würde schon einmal gern irgendwann einmal einen Drachen sehen. Du nicht?“

„Na, ich weiß nicht.“ Gabriel blieb skeptisch.


	135. 6.1.: Morgenmuffel

Manchmal gab es Tage, an denen das Aufstehen schwer fiel. Besonders dann, wenn sie eine Herberge gefunden hatten, in der ausnahmsweise einmal die Betten verblüffend weich und bequem waren. Auch wenn sich dies im Preis niederschlug.

„Aufstehen, kleiner Morgenmuffel“, säuselte Gabriel seinem Liebsten ins Ohr.

Maulend drehte sich dieser auf die Seite und zog die Decke über die Ohren. „Will nicht“, brummte er.

Gabriel lachte leise. „Du siehst so süß aus, wenn du müde bist! Aber es wird dennoch langsam Zeit, in den Tag zu starten. Die Stunde ist schon weit fortgeschritten. Oder haben dich die Kissen als Rudelmitglied erkannt?“


	136. 7.1.: Nachgeben

„Ich sage, wir sollten noch hierbleiben“, sagt Gabriel.  „Hast du einmal hinaus geschaut? Das ist das schlimmste Wetter seit langem!“

  Schon gestern war es aufgezogen und hatte sie im Wirtshaus festgesetzt. Seitdem stürmte es ununterbrochen, begleitet von einem schaurigen Eisregen, der in der Haut stach.

  „Wir sind schon viel zu lange hier“, hielt Judas dagegen. „Der Sturm wird sicher bald abflauen, du wirst sehen. Ich sage, lass uns gehen.“

  „Aber warum? Welchen Sinn hat das Ganze?“

  Judas zögerte. Gabriels Argumente waren nicht von der Hand zu weisen. „Na gut, dann bleiben wir eben“, gab er schließlich doch mit Widerwillen  nach.


	137. 8.1.: Ich will nicht mehr!

Nebst ihnen hatte es noch eine Handvoll weitere Dunkelelfen in die Taverne verschlagen. Da die Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten auf so engem Raum sehr beschränkt waren, hatten sie sich zusammengefunden und spielten nun den lieben langen Tag Karten in allen möglichen Varianten.

  Anfangs hatte es noch Spaß gemacht, doch allmählich beschlich Judas das Gefühl, dass seine Mitspieler betrogen. Nach seiner anfänglichen Glücksphase, die ihm gezeigt hatte, dass er der bessere Spieler war, verlor er mit einem Male auffällig oft. Das konnte einfach nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen. Wurde hier etwa mit gezinkten Karten gespielt?

  Nein, so machte das alles eindeutig keinen Spaß mehr.


	138. 9.1.: Mysteriös

Die Welt war voller Geheimnisse, und auch für jemanden wie die beiden Jäger konnte sie noch immer neues enthüllen. Dieser Tag behielt eines dieser Mysterien für sie bereit.

  „Hast du das gehört?“, wisperte Judas.

  „Was denn?“ Gabriel reckte lauschend den Kopf.

  „Nanu? Jetzt ist es weg.“ Judas war verwundet. „Soeben war dieses sonderbare Geräusch doch noch da gewesen! Ein helles Trillern und Pfeifen war es gewesen fast wie der Singsang einer frechen Fee. Doch eben nur fast.“

  „Mysteriös“, murmelte er. „Meinst du, wir sollten dem nachgehen?“

  „Wenn es aber wieder weg ist?“

„Einbildung war es sicher nicht gewesen. Los, komm.“


	139. 10.1.: Jemand muss es tun ...

Unschlüssig standen sie vor dem Loch und sahen hinab. Nachdem sie der Spur gefolgt waren, waren sie hierher gelangt, um dem Mysterium des Vortages auf die Schliche zu kommen. Es musste doch eine Antwort auf des Rätsels Lösung geben!

„Ich gehe da nicht hinein“, sagte Gabriel entschieden.

„Denkst du, ich?“, hielt Judas dagegen. „Es ist schlammig und klamm!“

„Dann finden wir nie heraus, was dieses Geräusch verursacht hatte. Dabei warst du der Neugierige, der unbedingt wissen wollte, was sich dahinter verbirgt.“

Judas brummte missmutig. „Lass mich.“ Er hasste es, wenn andere Recht hatten!

Gabriel schmunzelte.

„Ich krieche ja schon hinein!“


	140. 11.1.: Nachteule

„Wie ich solche Missionen hasse“, brummte Judas.

„Hmmhmm“, stimmte Gabriel ihm bei.

„Frierend und durchnässt.“

„Die Kleider klamm und eine überbordende Langeweile!“

„Das ganz und gar nicht zu vergessen, da hast du Recht!“

Schon seit Stunden saßen sie vor dem Bau und warteten … worauf? Das wussten sie nicht. Die Nacht war mittlerweile hereingebrochen, und ein frischer Wind wehte.

„Wir sollten uns einen Suchhund anschaffen“, sagte Gabriel.

„Und wer pflegt ihn?“, gab Judas zu bedenken. „Er braucht Auslauf und Beschäftigung.“

„Das wird er bei uns gewiss bekommen! Aber stell dir einmal vor: ein furchterregender Wolfshund an unserer Seite während einer Dämonenhatz!“


	141. 12.1.: Dickicht

Plötzlich war alles ganz schnell gegangen. Ein rotbrauner Blitz schoss aus dem Bau, sprengte ihre Belagerung und flitze davon. Gabriel und Judas sprangen auf, packten ihre Habseligkeiten und stürmten davon, dem Wesen, das ihnen da entwischt war, hinterher.

Nun standen sie vor einem wilden Dickicht, tief im Wald, in welchen sich das Wesen geflüchtet hatte.

„Mit einem Male hat der Gedanke eines Hundes etwas“, murmelte Judas, während er die Dornen betrachtete. „Sollen wir die Verfolgung nicht besser abbrechen und dieses Ding Ding sein lassen?“

„Niemals! Ich gehe da hinein, ich will das jetzt wissen!“

Judas seufzte und folgte seinem Gefährten.


	142. 13.1.: Flackerndes Kerzenlicht

„Das ist ganz und gar nicht gut, was wir hier machen“, gab Gabriel zu bedenken.

  „Uns wird schon nichts passieren“, war sich Judas sicher.

  „Mein Herz, wir gehen direkt durch einen Sumpf! Der nachgiebige Untergrund ist noch unser geringstes Problem.“

  „Du meinst, wir tappen einem Irrlicht in die Falle?“

  „Was sonst soll das flackernde Kerzenlicht sein, das wir gelegentlich vor uns sehen?“

  In der Tat flammte immer wieder vor ihnen ein kleines Licht auf. Unbewusst lenkten sie ihre Schritte immer wieder in diese Richtung.

  Judas hielt inne. „Dann lass uns lieber umkehren“, sagte er leise. „Wir haben das Rätsel gelöst.“


	143. 14.1.: Knirschen

„Das klingt nicht gut“, meinte Judas trocken und besah sich das Eis.

Der Fluss, den sie zu überqueren gedachten, war fest zugefroren. So zumindest schien es ihnen. Doch das Eis unter der Schneeschicht knackte und knirschte. Dieses Knirschen war es, das ihm Sorgen bereitete.

„Der Fluss ist an dieser Furt zwar flach, doch noch immer reißend“, sagte er. „Wenn wir einbrechen, könnte das sehr gefährlich werden.“

„Die nächste Überquerung ist in beide Richtungen, flussauf und flussab, viele Meilen entfernt. Wir würden einen weiten Umweg gehen“, hielt Gabriel dagegen.

„Lieber das, als kalte Füße oder schlimmeres in diesem Fluss zu riskieren.“


	144. 15.1.: Teppich

Manchmal waren Träume verwirrend und konfus. Hin und wieder auch verstörend und beängstigend. In den allermeisten Fällen aber auf eine ganz bestimmte Art und Weise interessant.

Dieser Traum gehörte definitiv zu der verwirrenden Sorte, die einen mit einem äußerst unguten Gefühl unsanft aus dem Schlaf auffahren ließ.

Judas träumte, dass er flog. Das träumte er hin und wieder, doch dieses Mal, war es kein sanftes Schweben aus eigenem Antrieb heraus. Nein, er flog auf einem Teppich. Wo hatte man schon einmal von solch einem ungewöhnlich umfunktionierten Gegenstand gehört? Doch nur in Märchen!

So ein Blödsinn, dachte er und schlief weiter.


	145. 16.1.: Lang und kurz

Hin und wieder gab es neumodische Erfindungen, die das Leben der Clans leichter machen sollten. Nicht alle Erfindungen setzten sich durch oder fanden gleich starken Anklang in den einzelnen Clans. Ihr Clan liebte es, das Nachrichtenwesen zu optimieren. Zweifelsfrei eine gute Angelegenheit, wenn Nachrichten schneller übermittelt werden konnten.

Neue Alphabete dafür zu lernen, das war hingegen etwas, was ganz und gar nicht schön war.

Die beiden Liebenden standen vor einem Nachrichtenübermittelungsmast. Oben brannte ein Licht, das auf- und abgedeckt werden konnte.

„Wörter, die durch kurze und lange Lichtsignale von einem Mast zum anderen übertragen werden“, brummelte Judas. „Das ist verrückt.“


	146. 17.1.: Im Wechselbad der Gefühle

Wenn Judas auf ihr Leben zurückblickte, dann bestaunte er manchmal ihre Höhen und Tiefen. Ihr Leben war äußerst ereignisreich. So weit waren sie bereits herumgekommen, so vieles hatten sie erlebt und gesehen. Und was für Geheimnisse sie nicht bereits alles entdeckt hatten!

Es war ein Wechselbad der Gefühle, ihr Leben. Voller guter Momente und schlechter, himmelhoch jauchzend und zu Tode betrübt. Sie hatten alles mitgenommen.

Doch am wertvollsten waren die Momente der Ruhe gemeinsam mit Gabriel. Dann erfüllte ihn vollkommener Frieden und die Welt stand still.

Doch war nicht jedes Leben so? Durchlebte nicht jeder seine eigenen Dramen und Komödien?


	147. 18.1.: Schocktherapie

Dass Judas eine schreckliche Angst vor Spinnen hatte, war Gabriel bewusst. Zu Judas‘ Leidwesen, wie dieser immer wieder feststellte.

  Von irgendwo inmitten der Schneelandschaft hatte Gabriel ein besonders fettes und ekelerregendes Exemplar ausgegraben. Judas wunderte sich nicht darüber, woher diese Bestie mitten im Winter kam. Es war ihm schlicht und ergreifend egal. Für ihn zählte nur, dass dieses Biest gefährlich nahe an seinem Gesicht saß. Kreischend sprang er von seinem Schlaflager auf.

  „Schocktherapien sind das beste“, erklärte Gabriel grinsend.

  „Du Schuft!“, zeterte Judas aufgebracht und sah schleunigst zu, das er einen möglichst großen Abstand zwischen sich und die Spinne brachte.


	148. 19.1.: Krankenhaus

Auf ihrem Weg kamen sie durch eine größere Stadt eines anderen Clans. Hier fanden sie eine recht interessante Einrichtung, die sich Krankenhaus nannte. Es war kein Siechenhaus im herkömmlichen Sinne, denn hier wurde sich wirklich intensiv um die Kranken gekümmert. Ein interessantes Konzept, wie Judas befand. Die Heiler hier erhielten eine umfangreiche Ausbildung und beriefen sich nicht auf Halbwissen und Aberglauben.

  Anscheinend war das Krankenhaus gut besucht. Die Leute erkannten die Vorteile einer solchen Einrichtung. Es erstaunte Judas, dass die lokalen Heiler diese Konkurrenz duldeten, bis er erkannte, dass sie in dieses System integriert worden waren und ihren Teil beitrugen.


	149. 20.1.: Wenn du willst

Allmählich näherten sie sich wieder heimatlichen Gefilden. Es tat gut, wieder bekannte Luft zu schnuppern. Sogleich schritten sie schneller aus. So schön es auch in der Fremde war, noch schöner war es, wieder daheim zu sein.

  „Wir müssen das feiern“, sagte Gabriel.

  „Was?“, fragte Judas nach.

  „Na, dass wie wieder zu Hause sind natürlich!“

  „Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Wie genau willst du feiern?“

  „Wie wäre es mit Kuchen backen und anschließend einer Schneeballschacht?“

  Judas sah seinen Liebsten schräg an.

  „Komm schon!“, bbeettelte Gabriel ihn. „Denk nicht, das sei kindisch.“

  Der Andere seufzte. „Wenn du das so willst.“


	150. 21.1.: Alles Ansichtssache

Judas hatte schon den ganzen Tag überlegt, ob er einen anderen Vorschlag hatte, wie sie ihre Ankunft feiern konnten. Dummerweise fiel ihm nichts ein. Oder genauer nichts, was Gabriel auch annahm.

  Es sei alles Ansichtssache, sagte er. Judas solle sich nicht so haben und nicht immer so steif sein. Sie waren doch unter sich! Wer sollte sie schon sehen, wenn sie wie kleine Kinder umher tollten?

  Judas fiel es schwer, sich mit diesem Gedanken abzufinden. Er wusste schon immer, dass er nicht so umgänglich war wie Gabriel. Insofern sie beide überhaupt umgänglich waren. Aber auch das war eben eine Ansichtssache.


	151. 22.1.: Früher war alles besser

„Wusstest du, dass es eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in welcher Leute wie wir kein Ausgestoßenen aus der Gesellschaft waren?“, sagte Gabriel.

  „Kopfgeldjäger, die fast auf derselben Stufe stehen wie diejenigen, welche sie jagen?“

  „Nein, Liebende wie wir. Jene, die ihr eigenes Geschlecht lieben.“

  Das gab Judas zu denken. Dieser Gedanke befremdete ihn und hatte zugleich einen Reiz, dem er sich nicht erwehren konnte.

  „Früher war alles besser.“ Schwermut lag in Gabriels Stimme.

  War früher wirklich alles besser gewesen? Gabriel sprach von der Dunklen Ära voller Barbarei und Hemmungslosigkeit.

  „Ich weiß nicht“, sagte Judas leise. „Jetzt leben wir doch echt gut.“


	152. 23.1.: Schachtel

Heimat.

  Endlich war es wieder so weit, sie sahen ihre kleine, bescheidene Hütte im Wald vor sich. Gabriel stieß einen freudigen Schrei aus.

  „Los, komm! Wer als erster da ist, hat gewonnen!“, rief er aus und rannte los.

  Judas schüttelte erst seufzend den Kopf, dann aber rannte er doch lächelnd hinterher. Gabriel kam freilich als erster an, und als Judas neben ihn trat, sah er, dass sein Liebster eine Schachtel in der Hand hielt, ein kleines, unauffälliges Ding aus altem, schmucklosem Zedernholz.

  Als Gabriel es aufklappte, lag ein Zettel darin.

  „Trefft mich an der alten Eiche“, stand dort. Mehr nicht.


	153. 24.1.: Flasche

Die mysteriöse Botschaft, die sie in der Schachtel gefunden hatten, gab ihnen zu denken. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

  Nachdenklich lief Judas durch ihr kleines Wohnzimmer, während Gabriel auf dem Sofa saß und nachdenklich in den Kamin starrte.

  „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach zur alten Eiche gehen und sehen, was uns erwartet“, sage Judas. „Sollte jemand uns eine Falle stellen, können wir uns hervorragend verteidigen.“

  „Mich wundert, wie die Nachricht uns erreicht hat.“

  „Sie ist bewusst platziert worden.“

Judas übersah die Flasche am Boden. Er rutschte aus und fiel fluchend und mit lautem Gepolter hin. „Wer hat dieses Miststück liegen lassen?!“


	154. 25.1.: Die Zeit steht still

Wie magisch die Welt doch war, wenn Schnee lag! Alles verfiel in Stille, nichts regte sich mehr.

Verträumt saß Judas am Fenster und sah hinaus in die weiße Weite. Sanft fielen die Schneeflocken vom Himmel. Wäre diese sanfte Bewegung nicht, man hätte meinen können, die Zeit stünde still.

Er wagte kaum zu atmen aus Furcht, diese Momente zu verscheuchen. Friede. Das war es wohl, was ihm diese Augenblicke brachten. Fern der Realität und dem Alltag. Weg von Trott und Pflicht.

Gabriel ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Judas schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss die Wärme der liebenden Arme seines Gefährten.


	155. 26.1.: Neuigkeiten

Nachdem sie sich die Angelegenheit mit der Botschaft noch einmal in Ruhe durch den Kopf hatten gehen lassen, hatten sie beschlossen, dass es auf einen Versuch ankam. Man sollte stets offen für Neues sein. Nur so erschlossen sich neue Märkte im Geschäft.

Sie hatten, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht erwartet, irgendjemanden an der alten Eiche anzutreffen. Dennoch taten sie es zu ihrer Verblüffung. Es war eine vermummte Gestalt, komplett eingehüllt in schwarze Tücher.

„Ihr müsst etwas für mich tun“, sagte der Fremde. Ein versiegelter Brief wurde überreicht.

Als die Kopfgeldjäger das Schreiben lasen, erblassten sie und sahen sich schweigend an.


	156. 27.1.: R.I.P.

„Judas, wir sind keine Auftragsmörder!“, begehrte Gabriel auf. „Und dann auch noch dieses seltsame Kürzel. R.I.P.“

  „Weißt du, was es bedeutet?“

  „Ja. Es entstammt einer alten, längst vergessenen Sprache und steht für requiescat in pace. Er ruht in Frieden. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Wir sind dennoch keine Assassinen.“

  „Aber das Geld, Gabriel! Das Geld! Solch eine Summe wurde uns schon lange nicht mehr versprochen. Eine fürstliche Entlohnung! Da will irgendjemand unser Auftragsziel unbedingt tot sehen.“

  „Hast du schon dir genauer angesehen, wer das Ziel ist? Der Fürst des benachbarten Clans. Das wird Krieg geben.“

  Judas verfiel in Schweigen.


	157. 28.1.: Sand

Dennoch war Judas nicht so leicht von seinem Ziel abzubringen. Die Belohnung war verlockend, regelrecht verführerisch. So etwas tat man nicht einfach so ab, weil man moralische Bedenken hatte. Würden sie ihren Auftrag zu Ende führen können, würden sie im Geld schwimmen! Es wäre so endlos wie der Sand am Meer.

  Gabriel hatte Recht damit, dass sie beide die Clans in Chaos und Vernichtung stürzen könnten. Er jedoch war der Ansicht, das sie es nur geschickt genug anstellen mussten und schon wäre das drohende Unheil abgewendet und sie so reich, wie sie es sich schon lange nicht mehr vorstellen konnten.


	158. 29.1.: Logik

Solch ein Auftrag erforderte besonders viel Vorbereitung und Planung. Sie wollten alle Eventualitäten bedenken. Pläne mussten gemacht, alles logisch durchdacht werden. Diese Phase ihrer Aufträge war ihre Stärke, da sie alles mit eiskaltem Kalkül bedachten, waren sie erst einmal voll bei der Sache.

  Auf diese Weise waren sie schon oft in der Lage gewesen, besonders schwierige Aufträge zu meistern. Diese Eigenschaft ebenso wie ihre Fähigkeit, auf jede Situation flexibel und schnell zu reagieren, hatte ihnen manch großen Reichtum eingebracht.

Dieser Auftrag jedoch war anders. Schwerer als alles, was sie jemals zuvor getan hatten. Sie mussten mit besonders viel Fingerspitzengefühl vorgehen.


	159. 30.1.: Reißender Fluss

Sie standen vor einem Problem, welches recht einfach zu beschrieben war. Ein Fluss versperrte ihnen den Weg. Er war breit, er war tief und seine Strömung war eindeutig zu stark, um ihn mehr oder minder gefahrlos zu überqueren.

Auch wenn schon seit Wochen Winter über dem Land lag, so war dieser Fluss noch immer nicht gefroren. Nur an ruhigen Uferbereichen bildete sich eine dünne Eisschicht.

„Siehst du ein Boot?“, fragte Gabriel, während er gleichzeitig selbst durch den Nebel spähte, der über dem Wasser lag. Leichtes Tauwetter hatte eingesetzt.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, antwortete Judas.

Das konnte noch heiter werden!


	160. 31.1.: Für dich würde ich alles tun

Sie hatten sich geirrt, ein Boot war nicht am anderen Ufer befestigt gewesen. Dies hatte für sie erhebliche Probleme mitgebracht, da sie sich nun einen anderen Weg über den Fluss suchen mussten. Ein Seil, eine etwas schmalere Stelle im Fluss und eine Baumgruppe war für sie die Lösung.

„Für dich würde ich ja alles tun, aber … Judas, das sieht mir sehr riskant aus!“, gab Gabriel zu bedenken.

Sie hatten das Seil von einem Ufer zum anderen gespannt und wollten sich auf diese Weise über den Fluss hangeln.

Ob sie trockenen Fußes über den Fluss kamen, stand jedoch in den Sternen.


	161. 1.2.: Gegensätze ziehen sich an

Manchmal fragte sich Judas, warum er sich so wunderbar mit Gabriel verstand, obgleich sie beide doch solch schwierige Charaktere waren. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie beide auf eine ähnliche Weise kompliziert waren und sich daher hervorragend verstehen konnten.

Interessanter fand er jedoch den Umstand, dass sie anscheinend gleichzeitig faszinierend und abstoßend auf all die Adeligen wirkten, mit denen sie es in der Ausübung ihrer Berufung zu tun bekamen. Offiziell wollte es niemand der feinen Herren und Damen zugeben, doch insgeheim gefiel es ihnen, sich mit der Gefahr zu schmücken, die die beiden Jäger darstellten.

Gegensätze zogen sich eben an.


	162. 2.2.: Holz

Manche Clanfürsten, und dazu zählte ihr eigener, erhoben sonderbare Regeln. So durfte man auf ihrem Clangebiet kein Holz vom Boden aufsammeln oder schlagen, insofern man kein ausgewiesener Förster war. Gabriel und Judas kümmerte das selten und nur dann, wenn sie in dichter besiedelte Gebiete kamen. So wie jetzt.

„Das ist doch dumm“, brummte Judas, als sie vor der Hütte des Holzfällers standen. Ihre eigenen Holzvorräte gingen zur Neige und sie brauchten neues für den Weg. Es wurde Zeit, dass wieder wärmere Zeiten anbrachen.

„Zumindest billiger, als würden wir die Strafe zahlen, sollte man uns beim Stehlen erwischen“, hielt Gabriel dagegen.


	163. 3.2.: Balkon

Dieser Tage machte eine recht ungewöhnliche Neuigkeit die Runde. Ein Stück war  geschrieben worden, ein Bühnenstück. Doch nicht irgendeines. Eine Weltsensation soll es sein, etwas nie da gewesenes!

Gabriel und Judas interessierte dies recht wenig, doch auch an ihnen ging die allgemeine Euphorie nicht vorbei.

Eine Liebesromanze sollte es sein, zwischen Mitgliedern zweier verfeindeter Clans. Eine Szene auf einem Balkon schien die Damen ganz besonders zu verzücken, und sie säuselten sich Zitate daraus gegenseitig in die Ohren.

„Wenn alle Welt ungewöhnliche Liebesgeschichten mag, warum schauen sie dann alle verächtlich zu uns herab?“, fragte sich Judas lakonisch. „Ich finde das ungerecht.“


	164. 4.2.: Für jemanden da sein

„Judas, ich glaube wirklich, dass wir einen Fehler machen“, sagte Gabriel. „Wir sollten das hier nicht tun.“

„Mein Herz, das hatten wir doch schon“, hielt Judas dagegen. „Wir haben einen Plan, wie wir den Verdacht von unserem Clan ablenken können.“ Dann sah er die Tränen in Gabriels Augen. Erschrocken schloss er ihn in seine Arme.

„Es belastet mich so sehr!“, schluchzte Gabriel. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass wir das richtige tun. Ich will nicht das Monster sein, für das alle uns halten. Nicht für alles Geld der Welt.“

„Shh, ich bin doch da.“ Doch stumm pflichtete er Gabriel bei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dies war der Punkt, an dem ich wohl merkte, dass ich mich verrannt hatte, was dazu führte, dass ich das Projekt für lange Zeit zur Seite legte und ein bisschen damit auf Kriegsfuß stand.


End file.
